


Ex

by alizarin129129



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alizarin129129/pseuds/alizarin129129
Summary: 破镜重圆。





	1. Chapter 1

金道英有的时候弄不明白命运。

比如想方设法请假想去A地旅游的自己最后混进了去B地的旅游团；比如过度疲劳一上飞机就陷入昏睡的自己醒来的时候在万米高空和某一任前男友空中相会；再比如自己的脑袋枕在对方的肩膀。

金道英把波涛汹涌的心咽进肚子，从容镇静地把脑袋靠在窗户挡板。机身的高频振动使得本就不算清醒的脑袋晕乎乎的——他只知道当下自己还是闭嘴的好。

坊间说法，遇到前任，先开口就输了。

但金道英不以为然，能让这么个能说会道的人闭嘴的绝不是这种毫无依据的言论，而是——他真的想不出来说什么。

徐英浩在不知情的情况下成了输家，他问：“你吃什么？”忽略了有人往他肩膀上倒的几个小时，省掉了三年未见的嫌隙，有些人一如既往地会照顾人。

金道英觉得自己应该冷淡一点，但身体已经服从惯性接过了对方递来的菜单，索性看着鸡肉和牛肉的菜色开始纠结。

徐英浩见身边的人翻来覆去要将一张纸翻烂，伸手想要给些建议，不想那菜单刚好从对方手中脱离，到了他的手上。他疑惑地看着对方抿起的嘴：“选好了？”

金道英起先看他两眼，没有回话，过了一阵又像变了个人，凑上来说：“你看着办吧。”既然对方大大方方，他乐得用从前的态度占些便宜——那人又不是故意叫人难过的类型。

徐英浩挑眉想笑身边的人这些年都没有长进，却觉得不妥，最终只是点头。

金道英看见对方将分别属于两人的菜单叠在一起收了起来。

 

最终两种菜色一样一份摆在了两人面前。

徐英浩失笑，飞机餐终究是飞机餐，无论身边坐着谁，点餐过程是否大费周章，都不会变出什么好味道。他兴致缺缺，却也知道会对方吃得开心。

金道英将不吃的部分仔细拨拉到饭盒的一边，才开始将东西往嘴里放。他吃东西很香，叫人有食欲，邻座的人拿塑料餐具的态度也变得积极。

徐英浩很少见过在飞机上大快朵颐的人，确切来说，他也只见过两次，一次是多年前，主人公是金道英，另一次便是现在，主人公仍是他。徐英浩记得自己问过这个问题。

“机餐有什么好吃的？”那时候他问得诚恳，十足一副讨教的模样，真的期待对方会给出什么新奇的答案。

“没什么好吃的，”金道英理所当然地回答，但说这话的时候他的脸颊却因为咀嚼而鼓起，“只不过为了到目的地能吃更多罢了。”

无论是句子本身的逻辑，还是说话人的表情，都显得格外没有说服力，但徐英浩看着对方的脸却说不出反驳的话——好像那人说什么都有道理一样。

这算是个公理，不会因为时间变化而改变的那种。起码过了这么些年，对徐英浩依然受用。他不着痕迹地将自己面前的餐品向旁边挪了挪，半天才反应过来没什么意义。用餐的桌板就那么大，金道英若真的想尝尝自己的，又何须自己挪盘子。

于是顺着对方的逻辑：“下飞机想吃什么？”

金道英看他一眼，又不紧不慢地将面前的饭盒收拾好，才开口，说：“你这人怎么还吃着碗里的看着锅里的？”这话接得太顺，以至于说完才想起来不对。

他转过头去看人，对方表情果然不算好。眉头锁着，他看不清眼睛，只注意到对方像是要开口说些什么，最后却只是舔了下唇。

金道英听说飞机里开的不是空调而仅仅是换气，会觉得冷是因为高空中的空气足够冷。他开始相信，因为他的整颗心都心好像被揪了出去，越来越凉。

粉饰太平也好，顺水推舟也罢，失言打碎了两个人不咸不淡维护的和气假象，中间相隔的那些岁月被一键清除，好像他们依然各自整着行李走在分别的岔道——就好像三年前那样。

金道英不算口不择言的人，这话却一次两次对上了徐英浩。

“没事。”他只好赶在对方开口前说。这话说得生硬，他心里也不自在——他明明是想听到回应的，不论是反驳还是解释。但那些感情不适合现在他想要的相处模式，所以被割去了。

徐英浩苦笑，对方一句原谅却像是莫名其妙对指控盖棺定论。看着那人扭过脖子往窗外看，他也跟着向窗外看。他看见层层叠叠的柔软的云，就像金道英微微鼓起的脸颊。

“有些事，你应该会愿意知道。”他终于开口。

金道英很快回过脸来，他的表情有点别扭，像是要开口反驳说“我不想知道”，但是眼睛却睁的很大，里面盛着的全是期待。

徐英浩立刻改口：“好吧，是我想要说。”

 

 

从徐英浩的立场，分手这事是金道英的决定；从金道英的立场，“分手”这个词的合理性还得看他心情。

那时候租房合约到期，两个人坐在客厅的地板打包行李，像是废墟里的两座岛，两座不说话的岛。

金道英盘腿坐着，身边的行李箱已经有了溢出的趋势，另一侧的几个纸箱也至少是半充满的状态。他只得伸手从箱子里拿一些扔进注定被放弃的那堆，好腾出空间放别的。

徐英浩去收杯子的时候顺便将另一个也带了过来，他伸手递给金道英。

金道英抬起脸，正对着那杯子，却不知道要不要接过来。他想，别人收行李也会这样吗，将无关紧要的东西也收拾着一并带走。又或者是面前的人在试探他，看他将这个杯子放在哪里——放在箱子里带走，还是扔在一边。

他心里还是有不满的。

尽管他知道自己理不直气不顺，没什么好矫情的。

金道英更觉得自己坐在废墟里了。他周围都是垃圾，只不过自己分不清哪些是垃圾，那些暂时还不算但有很大可能性即将成为的垃圾——那取决自己和面前这个人的发展走向。他终于意识到它们的另一个名字是感情垃圾。

最后金道英还是开口了：“我要道歉。”他万分感谢自己的嗓子没有因为长久的沉默而变哑，这使得他的语气十分平静——就像溪水那样，平静地叫人忘记这样的开场白过于没头没脑。

徐英浩觉得对方不是道歉的意思。

“我在外边看见你了，咖啡厅，上周日下午，然后和你同路。”金道英觉得自己描述地已经足够详细，沉默了一会又补充道，“她很漂亮。”他原没有想过，有些话那么难说出口——好在他没有生吞钉子的习惯，更不想为难自己。

金道英希望对方明白自己的意思。

“她的确漂亮。”徐英浩顺着应和，他扒拉开一块地方坐下，将对方行李箱的东西换了位置腾出空来——尽管对方并没有注意。显然他没有去想对方的意思，只当平日躺在床上胳膊都懒得抬的人因为忙碌的搬家行程而舍不得多动几下嘴皮子。

金道英不知道该从哪个角度来理解这句话。

一时间好像他自己是矛也是盾，用颠三倒四的盾去抵御有口难言的矛——反正折腾的都是自己。

原先那到期难续的租房合同对他而言算是火上浇油，他本来就因为对方心头那白月光膈应，没捞着机会弄明白就被现实赶着走，收个行李精疲力竭，心上还压块石头。现在好了，他倒得谢谢那不近人情的房东，给他抛个救生圈，不至于溺死在不清不楚的关系，叫他能漂多远便漂多远去。

 

金道英本来想自己没法当着对方的面挥手告别，倒不是他受不了，而是怕对方出口挽留——毕竟两人相处融洽，谁还不缺个炮友。这是个难题，因为他发现徐英浩这人有时候意想不到地粘人。

他不得不感谢白月光白女士，帮他解决了难题，一大早将徐英浩叫走了。

走的那人将门口垃圾提起来向外走之前还问中午回来吃什么。

金道英多看了他几眼，从修长的脖子看到结实的肩膀，最后看他回头说话的模样。他忘了自己是怎么应付的，“回来再说”或是“随便”，反正是常说的话，应激反射足够灵敏，都不需要过脑子。

然后那人就走了，甚至没有再回头。

金道英本来想留个字条，什么“走了，拜拜，祝你幸福”，写着最平淡的话，吞着最锋利的刀子。但是不适合他，更适合楼下那刚成年的小妹妹。

他咬着笔想了半天，脑子里冒出徐英浩和白女士有说有笑的画面，回过神来纸上已经留下几个字——吃着碗里的看着锅里的。信息时代的后遗症完美体现在那几个字上，歪歪扭扭地证明主人已经放弃纸笔多年。

但他还是不乐意涂改或者重写。

金道英想，正好对方问了吃什么，他就要给做一大锅菜，连盆带锅一并放在桌上，再拿碗盛些菜，也放在桌上。

事情做完他倒是觉得自己是失言了，自己哪里比得上楼下刚成年的小姑娘，比隔壁那上幼儿园的小朋友还不如。但他没法改变主意了，骑虎难下不如放任自由，他一咬牙带着自己的行李箱和纸箱，坐上了用优惠券平了价格的快车，就这么离开了。

 

 

“哦，”三年后的金道英也不算有什么长进，“我又不能拦着你。”他盯着对方的脸，看清了每一个表情，除了坦诚他看不见什么别的。

徐英浩不急不缓：“其实我也是挑食的……”

“啊？”金道英没忍住惊讶，脸也崩不住了，圆眼睛直盯着对方，又想起被自己拨到一边的黄瓜，干巴巴地问，“你是在影射我吗？”

“没有。”徐英浩觉得有趣，他很久没有见这人被逗的模样了——像被碰了肚皮的刺猬整个皱起来，又像戳一下就敛下眉眼的植物——反应还是那么大，人还是那么有趣。

金道英明白自己上套了，有些记忆只要稍微唤醒就蜂拥而至，对方现在这个模样，早年他见得足够多了。所以他消极抵抗，不说话了。

“盆里的也好，碗里的也好，都是一道菜。”徐英浩不再逗他，“如果我说那时候没有别的菜，你信吗？”

金道英觉得自己应该吐槽对方的烂比喻，很快又想起这差劲的开端源于自己，只得作罢。徐英浩对他说这个话，言下之意是与那白女士没什么关系。

这个问题他曾经好奇过，又把好奇压下去过，突然得了这么个答案，心情虽然复杂但大抵是好受多过惋惜。他甚至发觉自己好像没什么立场去怀疑真实性——毕竟他们谈的是当年的事，而他早没法以当年的立场去回应对方。

“信啊，当然是信的。”金道英笑起来，好像没有丝毫的怀疑，又好像和他没多大关系，然后敞亮地显摆着牙齿。

“嗯。”徐英浩没再说什么，看了对方的脸，便拿出电脑来，好像在忙着什么。

金道英也收了笑，去看舷窗外的云。他有种说不上来的感情，好像很想掉下去，再掉下去，像是多不踏实的模样。

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

徐英浩和金道英住在了一起。  
因为批量操作入住离宿手续的需求，旅行社通常会提前按照旅客的需求分房，好让相约同行的人住在一起。两个人当然没有提出同住的要求，但命运确实打算将玩笑一开到底——孤身出行的两人被分在了一起。  
金道英将对宾馆走道地毯的不满和对分房结果的复杂心情咽进肚子，用膝盖将行李箱顶进房门。他知道徐英浩也跟着进了房间，但对方没有说话，这让他有些失望。  
“其实也可以换房间……”他不情愿地开口，因为飞机上那段谈话之后他确实没有找到两人相处的平衡点——好像他主观自私，而徐英浩无辜受害；又或者对方巧舌如簧，自己被耍得团团转。但又很矛盾，因为明明无辜受害是他，巧舌如簧也是他。  
见对方没有回话，他补充：“……如果你希望的话。”显然他不想表现地过于明显。  
这时徐英浩已经选好了床，他看到对方在墙边站得笔直，好像得不到一个回复就要爬上去一样。他本应看不得对方这幅模样的，但却开始整理行李，从睡衣到第二天要穿的衣服都拿出来，才慢条斯理地回答：“都可以。”  
就像没回答一样。  
金道英卸了气，整个身子倚在墙上。他发现自己挖了一个坑，仔细地在上面铺上草又种上花，生怕被人看出来。他想看人眼巴巴看着花却不敢靠近，又想看人哐当一声栽坑里。可是徐英浩直接绕了过去，甚至没有分神去看一眼。  
“你想换？”徐英浩反问。  
“没有，和别人住多尴尬，熟人之间还是方便。”金道英昧着良心咬着后槽牙，说得跟真的一样，甚至为此摆出露齿笑来，“何况我们以前还同租过。”他根本没意识到话像是铆着劲。  
“嗯，”徐英浩也只是点头，然后说“日后想换也行。”他一早做好了打算，留着退路的同时忍不住又来坑金道英，这些年以退为进成为了他的习惯。  
不知是对方的好心情不加掩饰，还是两人太过熟悉，金道英将人的表情看得清清楚楚，心里越发不是滋味。自暴自弃地将自己往床上一抛，他巴不得用床垫不堪重击的声音作为回应。  
金道英知道，有些话说出口才叫人难堪，就像自己拿出手机才发现电量告急。他拿来充电器，想用手机让自己闭嘴，这才发现充电插座就在床头，于是硬邦邦的心复又开始软化。他将脸埋在厚实柔软的枕头，眯着眼装睡去看那人，然后发现对方的充电器接在老远的地方。  
金道英突然没了积怨，他伸个懒腰翻过身来，专心地抱着手机查起B地的旅游攻略来。

两人参与的旅行团比起传统意义上的跟团游更像是自由行，只不过众人纷纷将住宿交通交给了旅行社安排，所以个人时间相当充裕，全凭旅客自己安排。  
金道英在外是交际派，本打算在团里拉上些同龄的一起，却不想碰上个有组织的退休团，大多是些叔叔阿姨。为了避免整个旅途被动和徐英浩绑定，他只得将主意打到了不知怎么混入团内的两个大学生头上。  
旅行时间并非寒暑假，更不是什么法定休息日，没人知道两个学生如何翘课来的。当然金道英不在意过程，他只奔着拉上两人将自己救出苦海的结果而去。  
恰好这俩学生，一个好骗，一个等着被骗，金道英没费什么力气就打入了他们之间，乘着左拥右抱之势在马路晃荡，留双手抱胸的徐英浩走在一旁。  
好骗的那学生叫李马克。不光名字洋气，人也洋气，聊个三两句话就得往外蹦英语。这点和徐英浩一样，说起外语，人都好像换了一个，傻气都给过滤，只留下一脸的真挚。金道英最怕这个。  
等着被骗的叫李东赫的那小孩明显机灵很多，金道英不懂对方怎么就乐得被自己牵着鼻子跑。他猜小孩揣着自己的心思，但不反感，反而好奇——是什么能叫这样的小孩觉得棘手，巴不得跟着别人走。  
四人小组活动在金道英的操作之下顺理成章。  
李马克看着左右两位哥哥感叹：“我们这个组合真的很……特别。”说这话的时候他的脖子还被金道英的胳膊肘压着。  
金道英干咳一下没来得及说话，倒被一旁的李东赫抢了先：“得了吧，也就只有你没拿到剧本了。”说着他将手上喝得快要见底的西瓜汁物归原主，适时堵住了李马克关于剧本的疑惑。  
这话说得太明白，自知理亏的金道英本能地去看徐英浩，果然对上了对方的眼睛，只得将两个小孩搂得更紧。  
他不明白，是徐英浩这些年变得更加高深了，还是他自己真的没有长进。

  
B地算是旅行的热门地区，旅行团的第一站是L城。它以护城河闻名，乐意下水的可以乘船游，不乐意下水的也有环城观光车可以坐。  
毕竟是L城的特色，既然是出来玩，临时组成的四人组自然倾向于乘船。又出于各种考虑，他们决定租两只双人船，却在分组上各怀心事。  
最理所当然的分组自然是两个学生一组，两个大人一组。李马克想当然这么想，徐英浩希望在场的四人都这么想。  
金道英不这么想也没有办法，他已经拉不下脸皮去演一场超过半数人都心知肚明的戏。这个时候他就格外喜欢始终出于状况外的李马克，恨不得搂着对方的脖子将人拉到队伍最后，直到另两人自动成为一组，留自己一点清净。  
金道英不能这么做。  
做这件事的是李东赫。  
提议原本熟识的人不再一组，李东赫的话出乎所有人的意料。原话是：“那我们几个何必凑在一起，不如各玩各的，而且我也不想再跟李马克做同一条船上的人了。”  
李马克马上反驳：“我们没一起乘过船。”  
金道英前仰后合，他想用一根线上的蚂蚱来解释同一条船并不只是同一条船，但没有对方可以听懂的把握，于是作罢，可仍旧止不住发笑——他既想徐英浩和自己是同一条船上的人，又不想徐英浩和自己是同一条船上的人。  
他也没有那么开心，至少比不上他的笑声那样开心。他不清楚原因——明明他如愿以偿与李马克同船。  
可能因为同船的那个人并非心里想的人。

  
胜利女神难得亲吻李马克的脸颊，金道英沾了个光。刚认识李东赫的时候，他没想到自己会爱死了这位弟弟，直到对方摇着尾巴提议划船比赛却在哨声中自己丢了船桨，失了比赛。  
比赛的惩罚是请客吃饭。  
规则是规则，但徐英浩不打算让小他那么多岁的李东赫掏钱。一天到头屡战屡败的金道英当然知道他的性子，所以吃得格外努力。  
——形成鲜明对比的是低头数着碗里米粒的李马克，吃得还不如对面吃得没心没肺的李东赫多。  
金道英打了一个嗝，筷子的指向却没从盘子移开，只不过最终将东西放在了李马克碗里：“你又不是输了要买单，还不多吃点。”  
李东赫也夹了一筷子，放进自己碗里：“买单的我也得多吃点。”  
李马克看了一眼碗里的菜，觉得应当有对应的饭桌礼仪，然而左思右想仍旧是一片空白，于是秉承着有来有往，又夹了菜，打算还去金道英碗里，面前却出现了另一只碗。  
那碗的主人徐英浩感激道：“正好够不到这里，谢谢。”  
离菜明显更远的李东赫瞪圆了眼睛，他手上的筷子正在徐英浩够不着的盘子里划拉，他朝金道英挤眉弄眼：我是不是该把这菜放下。  
金道英捂着肚子笑，恨不得要趴下来。  
下一秒他就笑不出来了。  
徐英浩问他：“你是不是胃疼？”

金道英不知道该说什么。他本可以更夸张地笑，笑对方天马行空的想象，笑对方在小孩面前丢人，笑对方不了解自己——如果他没有真的胃疼的话。  
他明明是个演技高手。  
不像演员，身体里住着别的灵魂；金道英只是有很多面，好像是他的外壳，层层叠叠地伪装他自己，真实的他。这些外壳让他在难过的时候微笑，在脆弱的时候坚硬。  
就好像他一个人离开的时候。他的行李那么多，记忆那么多，不够一次拿完，也不能一口气忘掉，每一件、每一段都好像重得足以压垮他。但他走得潇洒，好像一片云。  
就像现在，像胃疼这样的小毛病，他都说服自己不疼了，如果不是徐英浩开口，他都要忘了。  
这就像被什么扎了一下。  
如果可以选择，金道英希望是睡美人故事里那个被施了咒的纺织锥，这样他就可以彻底昏迷，然后等待真爱将他吻醒——如果那不知藏身何处的真爱真的存在的话。  
与此同时不容忽视的是，还有一种情感挣扎着向上，羡慕。金道英羡慕过去的自己。心安理得地接受这种可爱又好笑的关心，而不是像现在这样，头脑飞速运转着找一个答案，好把自己抛得很远，远得够不到面前的人。  
他庆幸自己将李马克和李东赫拉了进来，他们一个关切地询问自己，另一个堵上了开口那一方的嘴，给了他时间。  
“……都什么年代了，谁还没个胃疼？”金道英最终回答了李马克的问题。  
徐英浩知道那是默认。

  
晚上旅行团统一定了聚餐，金道英没去。  
既然胃疼的毛病被摊开摆在明面上，金道英正好乘了方便，叫同行的那几个帮他请了假，他自己一早洗完澡舒舒服服地陷在被子里，手机接着电，被他握在手上。  
金道英想，本应是这副画面的。

徐英浩的门卡贴上门锁发出“嘀——”的声响的时候，金道英在洗手间坐在马桶边和胃做斗争。他可以否认狠敲徐英浩一笔让他胃口大开，不能否认他的胃承受不了这么多食物。  
金道英想不出他这辈子什么时候行事这么利落过。他迅速地压下恶心，漱口开门，站在洗手间门口，轻松地迎接来人。  
“你是在宣告洗手间的主权吗？”徐英浩见人杵在门口便忍不住笑他。  
“呃……”金道英自己也觉得靠着门板的动作有些做作，便作势走开，“没有。”发现喉咙里传出的声音变低，他咳了两下。  
徐英浩拦住了人，发现对方眼圈和鼻尖都泛着红。“哭了？”这话问得轻易，因为他知道对方没哭。  
金道英笑他：“怎么可能？”然后将人推开了。他不喜欢这种没有营养的对话，明明连试探都算不上，却几乎要将他的底都翻过来。  
“那就是胃还没好。”徐英浩自顾自做了判断，从后面跟了过来。他拍拍那人的肩膀，递上药来：“你的药。”  
“……我吃过药了。”金道英急着反驳，却放错了重点，只得去瞪对方的眼睛，只觉得那人的笑意都要溢出来沾湿他了。他只得接过药来。  
徐英浩给他倒了开水，放在桌边，见人默不作声躲进被子便也没在说什么，忙自己的事去了，留对方一个人盯着那杯水。  
那水不满，热气一点点往上升，叫人心随着一下升起来，又不知道什么时候会掉下去。  
金道英突然笑了：“你是不是还喜欢我啊？”他握着杯子，烫手却舍不得放下，他自己都分不清那句话里是几分真心几分玩笑。  
“嗯。”徐英浩只应了一声。  
金道英等，等着杯子里的水都要冷了，才追问：“然后呢？”  
“没有了。”  
金道英突然觉得可怕。  
在一段感情中他从未如此清醒。

 


	3. Chapter 3

寂静在徐英浩的意料之中，金道英的表现却不在。  
他想，金道英以前不是这样的。他应该用锋利的语言和强硬的态度捍卫自己，而不是一言不发地陷在被子里，叫人跟着难过，沉不住气想要关切。  
金道英不该是这样的——哪怕不想叫别人好过也不会跟自己过不去，最豁达的人不会自己缩在角落。

 

早年徐英浩的生活比他自己想的有规律，会在固定的时间起床喝着咖啡看报纸，会在某档节目结束的时候拎着毛巾走进浴室。而遇上金道英这样随性的同居人则是意料之外。  
金道英通常待在房间，除了必要的行动不会在家里晃荡，所以不会打扰徐英浩规律的作息。但仍有些时候，悄无声息趴在沙发放空的金道英会吓到下班回家的徐英浩。  
“哦，你回来了啊。”金道英一注意到来人拍拍屁股走人，他动作看起来懒洋洋的，却很快见不到影子了。  
徐英浩来不及感叹人溜得比兔子还快，就见兔子进了房门又将头探出来，说自己下午饭做多了，给他留了一份。“没兴趣就放那，我自己处理。”他补充完就关了房门，接着便没了声音。  
金道英的菜和金道英本人一样，都有些新奇，起码徐英浩没见过这样的。最开始他不过抱着试试的念头拿了筷子，后来开始将盘子里的东西一扫而空，盘算着是否该去询问料理的名称。  
后来还是作罢。  
倒没有什么开不了口的，只是那时候徐英浩工作上说忙不算忙，说不忙却也实在没多少空闲时间，更不要说用下班的余裕来逮一只兔子了。  
于是同处一室的两人维持在熟与不熟、吃与不吃的微妙平衡之间，直到一天徐英浩夜里醒来。  
实际上那天与往常无异，明明早中晚三餐都按时按点，徐英浩却第一次睡着了被饿醒。他本想顶着饥饿入睡，实在睡不着才爬起来，纠结了许久才揉着头发走进客厅，在沙发坐下——其实这是没有用的，因为他根本不知道家里有什么能吃的。  
幸运的是，那时候金道英刚把伸进冰箱的脑袋挪出来，手里拿着大包小包，见室友坐在客厅，好意出声：“吃吗？”  
某种角度而言，那是徐英浩无法拒绝的开端。  
后来想起，他觉得可能算是命运的一笔。

依然是说不清是什么的一锅，徐英浩有理由猜测冰箱里所有的东西都在自己面前的碗里了，不过卖相不差，他吃得也满足。  
虽说食不言寝不语，面对面坐着的两个人都不说话也不行，他们总不能指望面前那个还冒着泡的锅开口。徐英浩想起积压了一阵的疑惑，开口询问面前菜色的名字。  
“……嗯？”金道英吃得很起劲，腮帮子鼓着，听见问话，他将视线移到面前的人身上，没来得及收回圆溜溜的眼睛。  
那一秒徐英浩甚至怀疑自己看起来是不是很好吃。  
“为什么要有名字？”用问题回答问题，其实是否定。这里问题本身不是重点，不过是金道英从很早以前就擅长回避。  
徐英浩生理心理上都是一噎。他猜对方没有终结话题的意思，却突然不知道接些什么，最后应声：“……也有道理。”  
金道英就笑了，说：“这能有什么道理？”  
徐英浩头一次见到对方笑得整个人都向后仰，几乎看不见眼睛，好像要翻倒，好像自己说了多么有趣的话。  
他不能否认自己的心情也随着舒畅——这也许有面前那顿夜宵的功劳，又或者是因为别的什么，反正大抵都是因为面前笑得开心的那人。  
“说你说的话有道理怎么还成了错的？”他笑得无奈。  
金道英发现自己的胳膊被对方牢牢抓住，继而往回拉扯：“如果真的快要倒下去，我该感谢你。”他顺着对方的力气坐正，发现面前的锅都要空了。  
“不客气。”徐英浩微笑，还是从善如流的模样。  
“……你这就没意思了。”金道英不满。  
徐英浩不急不缓：“希望刚才笑得那么开心的人能解释一下，我到底有意思还是没意思。”  
金道英以前觉得自己这个作息严格的室友多半是个严肃的人，平日里话也不多，倒没想到对方会有主动跟自己开玩笑的一天。因此，他意料之外地一愣，再开口已经是另外的话了：“……别这么严肃，一看就没有女朋友。”他故意这么说。  
发问的人不生气，也不执着于自己的问话，而是顺着着金道英的意思应了一句：“嗯？”没有承认也没有否认。  
“……不过倒是应该有一个埋藏在心里的爱人，大概是姓白，”徐英浩的态度让金道英觉得舒坦，跟着胡说八道起来，几乎把自己说笑，“白月光，白女士。”  
成为玩笑中心的人只是挑眉：“为什么这么说？”  
“哪有像你这样每天准时到家的男人，又没人等你。”金道英说这话的时候没想太多，自然不知道日后这话是怎么在对方的脑袋里盘旋的。  
徐英浩当然也不知道，他依然没有否认也没有肯定：“你不也每天准时在家？”  
“哪里一样了？”金道英理直气壮，“我这算根本不出门。”他觉得自己应当是拿了逗猫棒的那个人，因为对方没有说话。  
不巧的是徐英浩这人不吃这套把戏，甚至脸皮还有些厚，金道英的话都说到这份上了还保持沉默的原因说到底是他不急，因此眉头都没有拧个半分——倒像角色交换，金道英才是被逗的那个人。  
于是见好就收的兔子不打算与自己为难，拔腿就溜了，将吃完的锅和碗统统剩下留给了徐英浩。

 

故事的开端于金道英而言差强人意，恰好和徐英浩的感官相反。他实在想不通原先时间表安排得井井有条的人怎么就变了个人，在家里神出鬼没，甚至还食量大增，见到他就说饿。  
举手之劳金道英自然没法拒绝的。只是这样以来他就更好奇，好好的独立自主的室友怎么就黏上自己了。  
其实他这是误会了徐英浩。  
人对未知总是好奇的。金道英觉得自己是无波无澜的湖水以不变应万变，于对方而言却是黑洞，把人吸了进去。  
一方面是徐英浩发现了逗兔子的趣味性，另一方面人不得不对胃低头——家里的饭再叫不上名字，也好过吃腻的那几种搭配。又或许是“家里的”这样的定语产生了魔法效应，他不得而知。  
结论是徐英浩开始在意另一个室友的存在。  
但绝不是金道英单方面认为的，“黏上了”，这种形容。

的确，徐英浩回家吃饭的明显增多——省去了那些客套，如果他下班回家没有看到躺在沙发的另一个人，就会主动去敲对方的房门：“今天吃什么？”  
这本不是什么理直气壮的话，从徐英浩的嘴里说出来却是另一个味道。金道英没法将它解读为一种要求，倒觉得是一种试探。可能因为对方虽然高大，但不强势，处事待人总流露着温柔的味道——当然也可能因为面对徐英浩，金道英总是想得很多。  
总之一道吃饭成了约定俗成，关于金道英本人的一些信息成为了附属产品。  
徐英浩发现金道英这个人如他本人所言的不爱出门。这个认知在他看见茶几上的蔬菜订单时得到了具体论证。出于疑惑，他将单子往那人面前一摊。  
金道英眼睛盯着电视屏幕没多看他半眼：“哦，钱你给我一半就行了。”他扬起下巴去指放在桌角的手机。  
徐英浩会意，哭笑不得地伸手够来手机递到对方面前，说好。  
金道英接了手机看看新消息又看看电视屏幕，发现身边的人没有走，甚至有坐下来的意思，问：“这不是你爱看的类型啊。”他指的是眼下演到高潮的电视剧。  
“嗯，”徐英浩点头，“我是想问，你怎么想到这么买菜的，网上下单。”  
金道英一脸莫名：“……我一直这么买啊。”  
“以后我买吧。”徐英浩改口。  
对方的提议是金道英始料未及的。他想过对方可能并不赞同过分依赖网络购物，又或者不习惯屯不新鲜的菜，却没想过对方一手将买菜的责任揽了过去。没有任何损失的事他怎么会拒绝：“随便。”  
其实并不随便。  
徐英浩捎了几天菜回家，就发现嘴上说得随便的室友实际上挑食得很，看见冰箱里的菜是不喜欢的嘴角就往下耷拉——这在他眼中很明显，对方却像是不知道。  
金道英从来没有抱怨，只是把不吃的菜做好了推到徐英浩的面前，自己的筷子从来不往那里伸罢了。  
这就更明显了。  
为此徐英浩连着买了一个星期的黄瓜，付出的代价是吃了一个星期的花式黄瓜料理，直到金道英指着放在他面前的黄瓜说：“我不吃这个。”  
徐英浩说：“我知道。”  
金道英不解对方的答案。这听起来像是报复，可是自己除了多做了几次菜并没有什么损失，相对的，他倒是有些同情每天吃黄瓜的徐英浩。他呲牙，狠狠地说：“我是不会吃的，哪怕有人塞到嘴里，我都不会咽下去。”  
徐英浩笑他，然后快速地从桌上夹了什么径直塞进他的嘴里：“张嘴。”  
金道英不知道做什么反应，因为塞进嘴里的根本不是黄瓜。他只来得及用瞪圆的眼睛盯着面前不按套路出牌的人表达不解，然后慢条斯利地咀嚼嘴里的那块肉——甚至嚼得比平时更久一些。  
“……我本来就吃这个的。”他音量不高。说不清是因为对方的行为，还是因为自己的不解。  
“所以才叫你张嘴啊。”徐英浩接得很快，像是早就想好的对白。他说着叹息，好像对方没了他这么一喂便吃不上这肉一样。  
金道英找回了立场：“该吃的当然会吃，我又不会委屈了自己。”他下意识回避了对方的唐突行径。  
“我知道。”这是徐英浩第二次用这三个字回复。  
金道英简直听得心气不顺，整个人拧着眉毛看对方能说出什么道理。  
“只不过想听你说出来而已。”  
“什么？”金道英莫名其妙。  
“你不喜欢吃什么，喜欢吃什么，都是我看你表现的猜测。”徐英浩解释，“但我想，相互认识的过程不应该是这样，我一个人在脑子里构图，所以想要等你说出来。”  
“……你这话准备了多久？”金道英问。  
徐英浩摊手。  
“我又不是不知道你是从外国回来的，平时讲起话哪有这么顺利，一定早就打好稿子才来我面前说的。”金道英很笃定。  
徐英浩笑说：“你怎么什么都那么清楚。”  
金道英想问“为什么”，可是话到嘴边又犹豫了，最后摸着碗说：“我当然知道。”他摆出理所应当的模样，好像他真的什么都知道——明明他还有疑惑。  
这么看起来，即便双方都摆高了姿态，实际上谁在逗谁还真多不好说。不过这个时候问题也已经没有了意义——只要游戏玩家乐在其中就好了。


	4. Chapter 4

金道英知道习惯可怕，但不知道可以可怕到这个地步。自由自在的人被定时定点的饥饿感统治，躺在沙发，他已经开始想象徐英浩会买什么菜回来。  
他没有等来拎着新鲜蔬菜的徐英浩，倒是等来了行色匆匆的外卖小哥。  
金道英明白了，黏着自己非要一起吃饭的同居室友这天是不可能按时出现在餐桌了。他捂着咕咕作响的肚子，从善如流地将外卖拎去茶几拆开，一屁股坐在地毯，正对着电视屏幕。  
徐英浩电话来的时候，金道英的饭吃了快一半，电视也正演到广告，他索性双手捧着手机打开扩音接听。  
“晚上有饭局，不回去吃了。”这话说得响亮，恨不得要在客厅回响。  
“嗯。”金道英应了一声，抬眼发现节目又开始了，注意力便又被吸走。  
“外卖到了吗？”  
“嗯，”金道英对着手机点头，“吃着呢。”  
徐英浩满意地说“好”，挂掉电话的时候听见对方嘟囔了一句什么，没有听清。举到面前的酒杯让他没法回拨询问，便也没把那话放在心上，迎上了酒杯的主人。  
“早点回来。”  
这是金道英想要说出口的话。  
“你这人还挺麻烦。”  
这是金道英嘟囔的徐英浩没听见的话。  
——成天开口闭口的饿了要吃饭的人，自己饿的时候就不见了，不见了也不消停，非要往自己面前送上外卖，甚至还有这没头没脑的电话。真麻烦。  
不过电视节目还是好电视节目，金道英很快便不觉得麻烦了。

 

徐英浩婉拒续摊的时间大约是十点，不算晚，可无论旁人怎么拉扯都很坚定，说自己得回家了。这样的拒绝如果从东倒西歪的醉鬼嘴里说来可能还有些说服力，从没喝多少神清气爽的徐英浩嘴里说出来就显得理不直气不顺了。  
没人留得住要走的人。有人扶着徐英浩的肩膀问：“怎么？家有人等？”酒气喷了他一脸。  
徐英浩愣了一下，他总觉得这个说辞似曾相识，但他很快找回了云淡风轻的模样，随口回答道：“谁知道呢？”他将那人领进出租车后排坐好。  
“谁知道呢？”他又重复了一遍，觉得像是询问自己。

 

徐英浩到家的时候，客厅的灯关着，电视屏幕亮着，他很快发现掩在沙发的人影——金道英竟然睡着了，胳膊肘还垫在脑袋下面。  
其实回来得不算晚，比往日两人作伴吃夜宵的时间早得多，但黑暗总叫人错觉层生，徐英浩觉得自己仿佛在外流浪了一整夜。这房子说白了不过是容器，他不知道这种熨帖的安全感从何而来。  
思绪好像真的被酒精拨乱，有很多的声音在徐英浩的脑袋里重复交替——即使他摄入的酒量丝毫无法起到这样的作用。  
那是一些关于等待的话语。从朋友的嘴中，从自己的嘴中，从面前睡着的人嘴中。  
他从来不知道等待是这样有魅力的东西。  
——比酒醉人。

徐英浩端详着金道英睡着的模样。他想，自己手头应该有个相机，好把对方睡着时翘起的唇峰记录下来，还有微弱灯光下被拉长的眼睫阴影。  
那又是不足的，因为平稳的呼吸没能被记下。  
他不知道自己看了多久，直到对方缓缓睁开眼睛清醒过来。  
金道英眯着眼辨认了一下，认出归来的室友：“你回来了啊。”  
徐英浩看不清他的表情，却听得出来这人心情不错。“嗯。”一直清醒的人开口却比刚睡醒的人沙哑。  
金道英不满对方居高临下地看着自己，努力朝沙发靠背挪了两下，问：“站着不累吗？”他声音比往日轻些，在对方耳里听来便乖巧了许多。  
因此，哪怕在徐英浩眼中对方不过是徒劳地在沙发上扭了两下，根本没腾出什么空来，他仍旧在沙发边缘坐了下来。  
太挤了，金道英配合着身体往里靠的动作，脸也跟着贴上沙发靠背。他觉得别扭，没僵持多久便挣扎着要坐起来。没想到起身的动作也没那么轻松，失了平衡还动弹不得，最后还是徐英浩伸手帮了他。  
这忙帮的有点过。  
金道英稀里糊涂停在了对方腿上，脸恨不得要贴上对方的。

 

如果真的存在社交安全距离的话，无论是从金道英的角度还是徐英浩的角度，当下两人的距离都越界太多了。如果要给这个距离定个性的话，那应该是非常危险的距离。  
这个危险猝不及防，金道英彻底醒来，才发现自己根本没有脱身的可能。他以为自己保持了那个所谓的安全距离，这时候才发现徐英浩的温柔像一张网。  
可他不知道那是有意还是无意。  
他应该说服自己成为猎物，可是却又不像。从来只有猎手对着猎物胡作非为，可徐英浩什么都不做，只是看着他，好像这个唐突的强行拉近距离的动作不是出自于他本人那样。  
金道英开始觉得徐英浩深不可测，却不知道这想法要是被对方知晓是一定要辩白的。  
徐英浩的静止沉默不是以不变应万变，因为那根本不是一场战争。他只是堂皇吃惊了，惊到头脑的齿轮卡住，连带着喉咙连音节都发不出来了。  
他从来都知道金道英于他而言是特别的，却不曾想象是怎样的特别，更不曾想过将对方放到心动的位置。但是现在他没法抵赖了，急促的心跳声是无法辩驳的证据。  
他甚至不知道应不应当伸手去搂对方的腰，因为他知道这样的举动自己不可能只是出于维持平衡。  
直到怀里的人将嘴贴上来，亲吻他的上唇，舔弄吮吸，然后是下唇，不急不缓地撩开那些见不得人的心思，让他的手不得不贴上对方的腰。

金道英想，天下竟有如此荒唐的事。  
落入陷阱的猎物想着方地送上门去，哪怕他根本称不上山穷水尽，也丝毫不想着挣扎。  
他应当夸赞自己机灵，为自己找到了借口——没有人会跟自己过不去——不论身上这张网是苦心孤诣还是漫不经心，他甘愿陷进去便要陷进去，欲望要牵着他的鼻子便也不逃。  
幸好，从来没有明文规定，相爱的人才可以做爱。  
所以他可以含着对方的嘴唇，等待回应。

忘记了自己是怎么找回的主动权，徐英浩一手笼着对方的脖颈将唯恐天下不乱的嘴送向自己，好摩擦探索。越是有微不可闻的叹息，他越是想要深入源头，回过神来才发现怀里的人眼眶都红了，整个人一面被手臂着一面又被压下去，腰都要折过去，可怜地喘着粗气。  
徐英浩更想摆弄面前的人了，搂起对方的腰将人放在沙发，然后自己倾了过去——他以前不知道自己可以这样好奇，皮带显出纤细的腰，衣领盖不住的锁骨，和隔着薄薄T恤显露出的肩胛骨。  
于是衣服顺着掀起往上，温暖的手掌贴上了凉丝丝的皮肤，他发现怀里的人原本硬邦邦的脖子软了下来，下巴抵着自己的肩膀。  
“……”金道英说了什么。  
徐英浩用拇指蹭了蹭手下的皮肤以示安抚。  
“你有套吗？”金道英重复。

 

徐英浩点头，一切都变得顺理成章。  
汗涔涔的脸贴着肩颈，腰抵着沙发的拐角，膝盖蹭着大腿。黑暗使得对方从发梢滴落的汗水沿着他的背脊往下滑落，激发的痒成为暗号，徐英浩觉得那更像是谜语。  
他有理由怀疑对方在故意煽风点火，但是很快发现自己乐在其中，他将计生用品拿到金道英眼前，看对方盯着包装袋。  
金道英不应该对自己开口所求的东西有所疑问，他有些后悔，应该支使对方去拿自己准备的，这样也就省去了那些关于一个避孕套由来的想象。  
这样的想法过于不公平，所以他咽下了——用一个吻堵住自己的嘴，再好不过的自欺欺人。  
饥饿的人或许会拒绝送到嘴边的食物，但是徐英浩不会拒绝金道英。他只是加深那个吻，极力攫取对方呼吸的空间，使得人不得不收紧了搂着他脖子的手，好像没有别的什么可以依赖。  
吻停在嘴角的时候身下的人得以大口喘息，激烈起伏的胸膛衬出对方的锁骨，却因为从下卷起的衣服堆在肩颈看不分明，他终于将人搂起拉高手臂，好将碍事的衣服除去。  
于是细碎的吻从耳后蔓延的脖颈，停留在锁骨的时候徐英浩用舌尖抚慰战栗的皮肤。  
金道英伸手去解对方的扣子，不过刚解开领口的第二个扣子便没了耐心，于是垂下脸，贴着人的耳朵嘀咕：“……换个地方好不好。”  
没想到对方既没有帮忙，也没有应和，反倒是问：“为什么？”手顺着腰往下，甚至要把裤子往下拉。  
金道英无语，拽着裤子，平日里能说会道这时候却讲话都打结，对方的视线上上下下，他憋得脸都红了，才挤出一句：“……太窄了……”  
徐英浩不为所动，捉着对方的腰将人在腿上摆好，面对着自己，慢条斯理地说：“够了，不窄。”好像下一秒就能托着人的屁股把裤子拉下来。  
金道英气得要把人衬衫的扣子一个个拽下来，又被人按在腿上动弹不得而更加窝火。  
“那你说去哪里，我床上？”徐英浩问，“还是你床上？”  
无论是“你床上”还是“我床上”，类似的说法对于金道英来说都有些超过，可能因为他羞耻点低，也可能因为他心里有鬼。他想，即便对方的询问是故作从容，实际上是坏心眼地戏谑，他也没有办法。  
毕竟他并没有期待对方能和自己怀有相同的心情。  
“你的。”还好金道英的理智还没有被彻底摧毁，他心里盘算着自己已经足够委屈，更不愿出一份整理纵情之后床铺的力，于是这样简略地回答，同时也讨巧避开羞耻的言语。

做爱的戏码在床上进程加速。  
金道英的T恤早被留在了客厅，松紧裤带这时候并没有什么效用，也被轻易褪去扔在了地上。  
那件衬衫同样躺在一边，因为有人格外执着，徐英浩只好自己动了手去将扣子一个个解开，对方因此得了空去折腾皮带。  
金道英比想象中怕痒，吻落在肋骨一侧的时候也要缩着脖子往上蹿，若是落在腰上便更是要颤抖，但他心里明白自己的迫切，只得用力地攀着，好像这样对方便不会从欲望中清醒——哪怕当下对方毫不心软地折腾着他。  
他埋怨情欲是坏东西，帮了他也迷失了他，叫人眼睛发热，涩得难受，只得将脸往床单上蹭。好在身体的反应吸引了对方的注意。  
徐英浩开始套弄的时候，身下的人瑟缩了一下，原本勾着他的手很快滑到身体两侧，先是指尖搅着布料，接着索性攥住了床单，好像这样便能抑制难耐的呻吟。他不知道那些喑哑的含在喉咙里的声音与深浅的呼吸交缠更羞人。  
直到对方加快了速度，恶意地用指节折腾不堪折磨的顶端，呻吟声从嗓子溢出，接着拔高，最后在释放的时候变成叹息。  
徐英浩握住了他的手，摊开了手掌，解放了褶皱的床单，将方形的包装袋放在手心。  
金道英知道那是什么。


	5. Chapter 5

人对求而不得的事物总是很难释怀，同种情绪在这些事物可以被假想拥有的时候加剧，直接导致金道英拆不开手上物品的包装——无论是上下左右地翻转，还是从四个边入手，他都失败了。  
他可以感受到有人在看他，那目光火热得很，激得他窘迫不安，更加迫不及待想要将那小小的橡胶玩意拿出来。  
徐英浩忍不住伸手要帮忙的时候，金道英才终于成功。  
他有些兴奋地想要展示成果，却在触及对方目光的时候变得手足无措。但是犹豫只有一瞬间，他怕极了对方反悔，于是急着去碰人下身。  
徐英浩以前便注意过金道英的手——对方的手指很长，指尖圆润却又骨节分明，是好看的模样，只可惜没什么叫人仔细观察的机会。因此，在对方的手笼上来的时候，他忍不住将自己的手也覆上去，然后引导着上下撸动。  
虽然徐英浩的神色没有明显改变，但金道英听得出来加急的呼吸，对方的吐息也变得厚重起来。有人覆在自己手上用力，他便听话地收紧。  
对方的行为像是教学性质的，却经不得考究，他左右不好意思起来——眼前的目光太烫，他不敢迎上，垂下眼来又觉得羞耻。  
金道英知道自己骑虎难下。  
他咬着下唇将手里的套往对方下身招呼的时候撞上来对方的手背，很轻的一下，简直像是对方刻意要阻碍一样。这个念头使得他猛的一僵——他明白这没有逃过徐英浩的眼睛，因为对方的手掌已经覆上他僵直的背，安抚性地揉了两下。  
金道英抬起头来，眼睛和心底一样湿。徐英浩注意到对方耳朵上红的一片蔓延到脸颊，连凑上去亲吻都觉得在发热。  
徐英浩开口：“不要停下来。”  
等金道英反应过来这话的意思，手上的东西早落入对方手里，他看着那人一手捏着前端的小泡将其套了上去，那画面整个涌进他的眼睛，使得他脑袋一空，不自觉凑上去帮着往下。

 

徐英浩的准备比想象得充分，至少当他掏出小包装润滑液的时候，金道英松了一口气。  
他得承认，做到这一步不过是一时兴起，藏在心里挠心挠肺的感情在几个小时前还只是捉不住的风，哪里敢期待完美无缺的感官体验，他早做了硬着头皮上的打算。  
不过冰凉的液体真的被送入体内的时候金道英还是有些不适应。他不自然地缩了缩腿，因为紧张，本能地在床上摸了个什么攥在手里，在对方体贴的动作下缓慢地吐了一口气。  
好在陌生的异物感其实称不上不适，他很快平静了下来，这才注意到被自己握在手里的其实是个玩偶的手臂。  
金道英没有什么机会细想徐英浩为什么要在床上放一个如此可爱的玩偶，因为对方趁他走神送入了更多的手指，突然的充实使得他并非本意地打了一个嗝。  
“撑吗？”徐英浩调笑道，觉得对方和手上的玩偶一样可爱。  
金道英几乎要咬碎牙。他从来不知道对方这么坏，又或者对方在床上就是这么坏，他没有答案也没有方法。作为对恶势力的抵抗，他只能以沉默作答。  
显然玩偶的主人对问题的答案并不执着，他一边曲起手指仔细探索，另一边带着玩味询问：“记得它吗？”  
……什么？  
金道英不知道徐英浩的试探是什么意思，就像他不知道眼角边的是汗水还是生理泪水——对方的指尖一次次划过能给他带来刺激的那一点，却像是不经意的动作，根本不顺着他的心愿来动作，完全是隔靴搔痒。  
“火锅店楼下……”徐英浩好意提醒。  
对面茫然的人一凛，这才想起来。徐英浩买这玩偶的时候他也在场，对方在好几个款式中纠结，最后还是路上偶遇的女同事帮着做了决定。随意挑选的玩偶都被徐英浩放在床上，金道英明白，这位同事大概便是早先被自己戳穿的那位白月光。  
他眨眨眼睛，心里便酸涩起来。不愿去看对方，他只好闭着眼睛，咽下快要溢出的呻吟，竭力平静地应和说：“哦。”好像对这个答案没有半点兴趣一样。  
——尽管现实恰恰相反。  
金道英曾经也对这位白女士心里怀着好奇，三天两头试探，想揭开其神秘面纱，奈何徐英浩虽然热络，却守口如瓶，他一点消息也没得到。  
现在他对面前这人有了别的心思，千方百计地想要越过白女士献身偷欢，对方倒是松了口，偏偏在他被对方玩弄于股掌的时候，他最不想知道真相的时候。  
那个烫手的玩偶因此被丢在旁边。  
金道英伸手去搂徐英浩的脖子，只想离对方近些，对方开始不断按压扫刮他敏感的位置，快感像是密集的子弹将他穿透，有泪水溢出打湿睫毛，别扭的姿势使他几乎完成不了一个完整的拥抱。  
他实在是委屈，当时那玩偶的钱还是自己垫付的，对方怎么就忍心这么欺负他。

 

被提着腋下拉起来，金道英意识到徐英浩亲了亲自己的眼睛。他不知道这个动作算什么，是调情还是抚慰，他只知道自己的脑袋无比混乱——这是他的选择。  
徐英浩从背后抱着人，嘴唇抵着金道英的后颈，那称不上是亲吻，只不过是蹭了两下。很快被搂住的那一方便被拦腰压趴在床上，手肘撑在床面。  
被扶着腰进入的感觉没有想象中痛苦，酸涩肿胀缓缓地沿着脊柱蔓延，但那种感觉远抵不过心里的。于是金道英握紧拳头，催促道：“你快点。”他开口才发现潜意识里自己一直憋着气，不过三个字都说得要呼吸困难。  
徐英浩笑他逞强，却被对方微摆的腰肢迷了心窍，整个没入。他猜对方咬住了嘴，因为他只听到轻微短促的哼声，像是从发梢坠落的汗，落在床单便洇开消失。然而身体的反应暴露了身下的人，他可以看见对方因为刺激弓起的背脊，和突起的肩胛骨。  
每一次的冲撞都顶入更深的地方，被动承受的人很快被欲望统治，那些抑制不住的呻吟从他喉咙中滚落，颤抖的喘息声随着对方的动作起起伏伏。  
金道英开始放任酸涩的手臂往下滑，直到被人扶着腰捞住。但那并不是因为真的脱力到撑不住自己，只是他突然不想坚持了，好像一点疼痛都应该把他压垮那样。  
于是徐英浩把人翻了过来，看见了对方潮红的脸，头发湿哒哒地黏在额头，他伸手把它们拨开，看见了对方泛红的眼眶。他更用力地折腾身下的人，听见压抑的呻吟逐渐被释放，哼哼唧唧的像是呜咽的猫。  
金道英看着天花板，觉得地动山摇，又好像还在梦里。  
他明白，脑袋里欲望变得很大的时候，苦涩就会变得很小。他有些迷恋这样的感觉，便更是放纵自己随着对方的顶送而抬腰迎合。他颤抖着，喘息着，腿勾上了对方的腰，极力地诱惑埋在身体里的人，好像自己不再是自己的假想也成为了一种快感。  
——直到对方释放在他身体里的那一刻。  
他闭上了眼睛，却像是梦醒。

 

徐英浩不知道别人有没有这样的经历。  
他刚刚和自己的室友发生最亲密的关系，他们的身体还是交缠的，甚至是黏腻的，可是他们没有对话——他分明知道身边的人是清醒的。  
徐英浩感觉到对方前所未有的脆弱，却无法用言语安慰。幸运的是，他发现亲吻给予了自己极大的便利，可以从柔软的嘴唇吻到尖尖的下巴，可以长久地盯着金道英的眼睛，去思考对方在想些什么。  
金道英感叹温存真是磨人的东西，好在他明确地知道两人的心之间隔着相贴的胸膛，先一步想要摆高姿态。  
“怎么样？喜……”金道英用手挪开对方停留在自己耳垂的嘴，改口问，“舒服吗？”这个问题很古怪，把唐突的性事说得稀松平常，又把两人的关系拉得很远。  
徐英浩搂紧了对方的腰，回答说：“我很喜欢……你喜欢吗？”显然，他不单是想要反问 。  
金道英不知道该怎么理解这个问题，喜欢人还是喜欢他们做的事，他当然更倾向于表达自己对眼前这个人的喜爱——他应当是坦诚的，但是躺在一个心有所属的男人床上，他的坦诚只能打个折扣：“从后面……我不喜欢，下次不要这样了。”  
徐英浩没想到对方会主动提到以后的事。  
金道英避开对方滚烫的视线说：“……你抱得太紧了，我腰疼。”  
他没有想到徐英浩会伸手绕到他腰后去按揉。他甚至能感受到对方手掌抚摸他的皮肤，温热的触感几乎要让人融化，只是这样的温柔都让他强装平静的心湖出现波澜。  
“谢谢。”金道英吸了吸鼻子。  
徐英浩便把被子拉过来给人盖上，手又重新放回对方腰上的时候感叹：“你太瘦了。”  
金道英扯起嘴来笑：“我吃得可不少。”  
徐英浩明确地知道眼前的人在笑，却微妙地觉得对方的态度很强硬，这种感觉说不清道不明，他还记得对方身体里怎样的温热柔软，对方却长出冰冷坚硬的刺。  
他不担心受伤，只是心疼：“……想看星星吗？”  
“什么？”金道英缩在被子里莫名其妙。  
“回来的时候看见了，今晚的星星很好看，你想看吗？”  
“……我不想出门了。”  
“在阳台也可以看。”  
“你就那么想看星星吗？”  
“我想和你一起看星星。”  
金道英心里笑，天下讽刺的事千千万，落到自己头上也不过这样。喜欢的人心里想着别人却还能对你说出甜言蜜语，而你仍会心动。  
——倒不如把心舍去，自在快乐地做人最默契的床上伙伴。  
“好，”他用最轻快的声音回答，“可是我的拖鞋还在外面……”自暴自弃的想法好像更容易被身体接受，就像夹缝中的野草总是特别坚韧。他笑得越发真心实意，眼睛眯起来对着身边的人，好像终于参透了肆无忌惮的乐趣。  
徐英浩见人软化终于笑问：“等我帮你拿？还是想我抱你去？”  
金道英毫不顾忌地搂住对方的脖子：“你知道的，我太懒了。”

 

那一晚的确拥有格外美丽的星空，它无数次出现在金道英的梦里，又在梦醒的时候一次次化为乌有。他觉得有趣，小时候自己不爱做梦，怎么长大却反了过来——他总是不愿醒来。  
金道英记得，梦里的徐英浩好像总说那晚的星星特别好看，梦里的自己却总是不解风情：“你总不能是因为今晚星光太美，才跑来跟我上床吧。”  
可是他却总是忘记，徐英浩又跟着说了什么。


	6. Chapter 6

金道英没想过时隔三年会和徐英浩重遇，更没有想到时隔三年可以从对方口中得到“喜欢”的答案——尽管这个答案是他开口讨来的。  
他想，自己总是这样，因为害怕不知名的伤害，便把自己的架子往高了摆。他问对方是不是还喜欢自己，实际上他根本不知道人家当年喜不喜欢自己。  
幸运的是他赌赢了，一来对方根本没提他话里那个“还”字，二来那个喜欢是一个持续到现在的进行时。  
不幸的是他输了三年。  
甚至不止，还有那些隔着皮肉无法交心的日子。  
但这不是金道英沉默的原因。  
——百思不得其解的徐英浩的想法才是。  
大费周章地告诉自己，那段不曾摊开的感情中没有别人；好心好意地照顾自己，说他依然喜欢。金道英没见过这样的人。  
徐英浩解开了所有的谜题，却止步于此，乐观主义会觉得是在交出主动权，悲观主义会担心是对这些年逃避的报复——金道英等待头脑里的双方势力战个明白。  
“喂。”他最终把脑袋从被子里伸出来叫唤。  
徐英浩衣服没换，人坐在床边。他本以为对方已经睡着，却突然听见了声音，很快站起身，端着烧开了有一阵的水走过来。  
“你那个玩偶怎么样了？”他知道自己的声音有点紧，却并不在乎。  
徐英浩装糊涂：“哪个？”  
金道英瞪圆了眼睛，对方慢条斯理地晃着手里的杯子，好像里面盛着红酒而不是白开水。他最终无可奈何地说：“床上那个。”  
“那当然还在床上。”  
金道英鼓嘴：“为什么？”为什么嘴上说着没有别人，床上却放着别人选的玩偶。  
云淡风轻是假的，不想追究真相也是假的。他发现了，那一层层的壳在徐英浩面前形同虚设，他人都藏在自己心里，又怎么看不穿那些说得漂亮的假话。  
徐英浩笑他：“有人第一次为我刷卡，我总该纪念一下吧。”  
哦。  
真相大白的时候金道英只想笑，根本抑制不住上扬的嘴角，笑自尊将自己耍得团团转，也笑徐英浩感情上出乎意料的传统，更要笑现实的诙谐。那些过往黑的白的统统涌进他的视野，这一轮却像是烟火。  
“今天晚上有星星吗？”而他只是这样问。  
徐英浩动作慢了：“……有吧。”  
“好看吗？”  
徐英浩停在原地，用不明所以的表情看他。  
金道英像是丝毫不在意对方是否给出答案，他弯起了嘴角，眼睛也是笑眯眯的：“我当然不关心天气，只是同一场梦做了太多遍，人总会想知道结局。”  
对方的表情有些妙，金道英觉得那是在笑，这或许是天生的嘴唇弧度的缘故，却确实鼓动了他的心。“……我喜欢你。”他松了口气，接着补充道，“果然这世上其实没有什么有口难言，话到了嘴边咽下去才是吞刀子。”  
眼前那人脸色发白却喋喋不休，很快两颊便染上了些粉红，说“喜欢”的时候撅起的模样都像是索吻，徐英浩移不开眼，最终却只是把水放在了那人身边：“……早点睡，明天还有行程。”  
“你该不会打算这样敷衍我吧？”金道英伸手捉住那人的衣袖，笑意不改，“我以为我的迫切已经表达地很明显了。”  
徐英浩不缓不慢：“那你也应该知道你现在样子根本就强势不起来。”  
金道英明白对方意指自己生病卧床，瞪着人装凶：“如果我势在必得呢？”  
“那你想要什么便从我这里拿吧。”  
金道英揣摩对方话里的玩笑意味几分真假，却发现毫无头绪。可他心里明白，对方现在就像山顶上飘着的旗子，左思右想毫无意义，他总得够上去才能如意。  
没等他说出话来，对方就已经伸手上来把他的被子都拉好：“晚安。”  
徐英浩用最温柔的语气强硬地结束了这段对话。  
金道英以为对方的回答会让自己失眠，却没想到精神很快服从了疲惫的身体——这大概是因为坦白感情让人如释重负。半梦半醒的时候他看见对方仍旧坐在床边，没有丝毫要睡觉的意思，便心安了。  
至少乱了心思的不止他一个人。

  
第二天金道英睁眼的时侯对上的是双圆溜溜的眼睛，如此真挚的神情只能属于熟识不久的那小孩。“哥，你好点了吗？”是如假包换的李马克。  
金道英做起来摆摆手：“本来也没什么事，只是晚上懒得出门了。”他这些话简直是信手拈来，尤其是在李马克面前。  
小孩显然信了，他犹豫地把药和水往人面前推：“Johnny哥让我提醒你吃药。”  
金道英点头，把东西推了回去，摸了摸头发才好像想起什么：“他人呢，你……Johnny哥。”  
他一早知道徐英浩的英文名，两个海归以英文名相称也是理所当然，可话从他嘴里说出来倒有点生硬——也不知道是不是主动提起徐英浩叫他别扭。  
“换房间了，我们。”小孩这么回答。一句话说得颠三倒四，像是委屈，金道英忍不住想捏人耳朵。  
李马克是真的委屈。一早起来吃个饭的功夫就被动地换了房间，没得到原因总叫人觉得是自己做错了什么。他也不是没有问，徐英浩开口想说些什么的时候被李东赫的话堵住，态度竟然比年长者还要不留情面。  
“所以你就过来了？”金道英听得明白又糊涂。徐英浩当然不至于以为两人之间的问题是换个房间就能解决的，更何况还是和李马克换——表面上看他是保持了距离，实际上却是把四个人都绑死了。  
他好奇，换房间的主意是徐英浩的，还是李东赫的。  
当然问题的答案并不重要，重要的是，徐英浩对他的主动选择了退步，不论这个后退是真实的心情写照还是刻意想叫人误会，他都觉得像是被刀背抵着脖子。  
金道英直到这时候才发觉自己的天真，懊恼像是藤蔓缠着他的脚踝——对过去，他没有自己想象中那样放得开。

  
四个人约定的第二日行程是去毗邻L城的Q城，前一天便租好了小型轿车作交通工具。撇开刚成年的学生二人组，司机的责任不负众望地落在了徐英浩头上，而金道英毫不犹豫地上了副驾驶。  
“你……”徐英浩侧过头来想要说些什么，一回头发现金道英已经连安全带都系好，只好摸摸鼻子，启动了发动机。  
“怎么？”金道英实在舍不得对方的欲言又止，车转过弯来又转了一个弯才想起追问。  
徐英浩只是弯起嘴角：“你也没让他们一下。”  
“他们不需要我让……”金道英顺着对方的敷衍笑。像是为了佐证，他回头便发现两个人挨着已经睡着了，明明空着后排那么大的位置，李东赫的脑袋却枕在李马克的肩膀，李马克又仰着头靠在椅背。  
徐英浩见对方说着噤声，好奇地去看后视镜，了然之后又分神看了看身边的人。金道英不知道正看向哪里，表情却是在笑。  
“怎么？”徐英浩放在自己这边的矿泉水递过去一瓶，“感叹青春真好？”  
金道英摇头接过水瓶，拧开，靠在嘴边：“只是羡慕了。”  
徐英浩转头看了他一眼，一脸藏不住的诧异。  
“怎么？”  
徐英浩清了清嗓子：“……其实是我想喝水。”  
金道英点头，从善如流地将水瓶递出去，手里还握着瓶盖，直到对方喝完把水还回来才跟着喝了一口，把盖子盖上，放在一边。他虽然喜欢对方的反应，却也明白见好就收：“我开玩笑。”  
“……哦。”徐英浩不再愿意转过头来看着人说话，只是认真地盯着前路。  
不知道过了多久，直到两旁的行道树都换了种类，金道英才又开口：“但之前的话，我不是开玩笑。”  
徐英浩扬眉：“什么？”  
“我还是喜欢……和你住。”说着喜欢的时候，他有意拉长，果然看见对方从脖子一路从脖子僵硬到脚底，听到后半句话才眨眨眼。  
徐英浩很快被这句话噎住，只好将提前准备好的答案供出来：“只是想跟没一起住过的人一起住住。”  
金道英想说这么大的旅行团，那么多人，你一个个住果要等到猴年马月，但他忍住了，只是揪着安全带点点头说：“好啊，和马克住应该也是有趣的。”  
说着这话的时候车一个颠簸，坐在后排地李马克猛地向后一撞，醒了过来。他瞪圆了眼睛左顾右盼：“到了？到了吗，哥？”  
李东赫跟着被身边人的动作惊醒，打着呵欠说：“李马克你能不能冷静一下。”  
“嗯，到了。”徐英浩点头。

  
金道英原本把旅行当作解脱，工作，生活，还有感情。然而人生充满反转，一心想要放手的人在旅行中被死死拴住了，现在金道英对千篇一律的仿古建筑没有一点兴趣。  
他说着好热垂着脑袋贴着旁边的人当然不只是为了站在影子里乘凉。但他也不必解释了，同行的不是“看穿不说穿”就是“看不穿也说不穿”，他何必浪费这个口舌。  
徐英浩觉得身边的人像被太阳晒蔫的豆芽。  
“好渴啊。”豆芽这么说。很快他找到一片阴凉坐了下来，同时伸手拍拍旁边的位置拉拢两个小孩也一起歇着。  
李东赫难得听话，贴着金道英坐下。“这哥意料之中得弱啊，”说着拉着李马克的胳膊也叫人坐下来，“如果有冰淇淋就好了。”  
莫名其妙被拉上贼船的李马克顺应着点头：“冰淇淋好像不错。”  
“能买冰淇淋吗？”金道英抬头问。  
问的是能不能买，徐英浩知道对方的意思是：能不能帮他买。  
“可以吗？”金道英看身边的两人没好意思开口，便越发锲而不舍起来。  
徐英浩反问：“买是可以，你能吃吗？”  
李东赫插嘴：“我要巧克力的。”  
李马克犹豫：“谢谢哥，我……”  
“给他西瓜味的就行了。”李东赫帮着做了决定，然后转头看旁边的金道英。  
金道英想人整个废掉的时候果然脑子也没法转了，他怎么都没想明白，冰淇淋这种为自己而生的存在为什么不能吃，他甚至还在盘算要吃几个：“我能……吧？”说着他又犹豫起来。  
“哥，你不是胃疼吗？”李马克提醒。  
金道英看见身边李东赫伸手捏了李马克一下，他抬头看一眼徐英浩，看他抿着的嘴，恍然大悟。他又开始庆幸放手超出了能力范围，他倒心甘情愿被面前这人拴住。  
“喔，”他应和着，又装模作样地皱眉，“应该可以吧，这么热。”  
“……那你自己注意。”徐英浩也没有为难便应下了。  
金道英心里其实不在意这个，见对方如此轻易地松口心情倒是微妙地不上不下了，冰淇淋的诱惑力遍也随之变小了。他跟自己嘀咕：“随便吧，先买了，回来再说。”  
步子都迈出去的人突然又回过头来，抓着金道英的的胳膊把人拉起来，嘴上还是笑着的模样：“东赫说得对，你就是运动太少了，不该一直坐着。”  
体力耗尽的人这回脑子转得很快，没被拖着走几步就主动跟上了前面的人，他用手去碰对方的手，说：“我昨天的话也不是开玩笑。”  
“……什么？”徐英浩作出不解的表情。  
“我势在必得，”金道英看他，“所以不会走的。”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

徐英浩想来自己反应有些过激。谁都看得出来金道英的那句嘀咕不过是惯用语的堆积，没有任何实际含义，他却不受控制地想起了三年前。  
离开家门的时候他像往常那样问了“吃什么的问题”，对方也像往常那样回答“随便，回来再说”。事后他实在想不通，最简单的对白如何成为这一段感情的闭幕式的。  
唯一的点缀是金道英喜欢的那台电视。  
每天工作得好好的那台电视在金道英离开之后就无法启动了。退房的时候被房东检查出来，徐英浩也只是象征性地拍了拍机身，便放弃了，朝着对方摊手。  
直到房东再三提醒着牵扯到订金退还的时候，徐英浩才回过神来。他想，金道英总不会放任这订金被稀里糊涂地扣掉，肯定还得回来一趟检查。  
这个念头像黑暗里的一根火柴。  
可是金道英没有回来。  
总是感叹“有钱真好”的人轻轻松松地就对那笔订金放手了，只留下一个左右为难的人发现那火柴不知道被什么沾湿，再也点不亮了。

这段回忆其实压在徐英浩脑海的最深处，他早已将之忘在脑后，却想不到重逢的金道英可以这样大剌剌地把它抽出来。  
“哦。”徐英浩看着金道英站在自己面前，脸上是明媚的阳光和笑容，他应和了一句，像是没有听懂的模样。接着他又靠近一步，让对方出现在他的影子里。  
金道英没有因为徐英浩冷淡的反应而退缩，仍旧伸手去捉对方的手。他的手指尖滑过对方的手腕，触碰掌心，最后穿入指缝，虚握着停下了。  
徐英浩记得这个温度，在夏天里偏凉，冬天里偏暖的温度。他没法将对方的示好拒之门外了：“旅行还没开始多久，你也不能走到哪里去。”  
金道英点头，嘴角弯上去，勾出一个涡来。那不是笑涡，只是儿时调皮留下的疤，但他知道该怎么用这个涡来卖乖：“你这么不想我走啊。”  
答案是不想。  
只是徐英浩一时无法坦白心中的想法，更不想扒开过去的伤痛，于是无法回答。他只是在手上加了力道，将对方的手指嵌在自己的手里。  
他想，或许两人之间的距离这样才是刚好，感情上是亲密无间的，肢体上是密不可分的，名义上还是保持距离的。近了他便要退一些，远了便把人往自己这里圈一些。  
这样就免去了那些不被欢迎的猝不及防。  
那便好了。

  
被留在阴凉处的两人也没有闲着，李马克终于逮住机会把一肚子的疑惑倒在李东赫面前。  
“为什么不跟我说话？”  
“为什么要换房间？”  
“为什么让我吃西瓜味的冰淇淋？”  
李东赫面上没什么表情，心里却在叹息。李马克就是这样的，哪怕是生气也要凑到你面前一脸真挚地问一句为什么，叫人说不出话来，好像是他李东赫在欺负人一样。  
实际上现实是反的，他一点便宜都没有占到。  
“你说什么呢，”李东赫笑，“换房间可不是我的意思。”  
李马克却更加笃定了：“你故意这么说……换房间肯定是你的主意。”  
李东赫抿着嘴若有所思地看了对方一眼，很快又笑起来，拍拍人的肩膀：“怎么可能是我的主意，你看他们那个别扭的样子，我当然只是顺水推舟做个棋子。”  
李马克凑近对方“欸咦”地摇头，手上还比划着想反驳什么，却因为离开买冰淇淋的两个人出现在视野而收手。他向一旁象征性地挪了一下，手心蹭着膝盖。  
李东赫叹口气，也顺着李马克的视线看。  
这样局促的画面没能持续很久，两位年长者无所顾忌相连的手打破了它。吃了一惊捂着嘴站起来，李马克嘴上的阀门彻底关不住了，激烈地用两国语言交替着感叹。  
李东赫搂着他的脖子，对着耳朵说：“这不很正常吗，别大惊小怪。”  
“他们……是那样的关系？”李马克把挂在身上的人往下拉，试探地伸手，却在触碰到对方手掌之前缩了回去，“还这样牵手。”  
李东赫低头吹刘海，小声说：“这挺好啊。”抬头见旁人竖着耳朵却一脸听不清的表情，他抬高嗓门：“……你自己问吧。”  
李马克小声问：“……那我今晚是不是能睡回去了？”

李马克的梦想覆灭了，随之一起覆灭的还有属于李马克的那支西瓜味的冰淇淋。李东赫先一步取过冰淇淋拆开包装，递给李马克之前却不慎将它掉在了地上。  
对于当事人而言，前者的悲痛远大于后者——他根本不喜欢西瓜味的冰淇淋——尽管香甜的西瓜的确诱人。  
事件发生的同时，金道英正在解答李马克的询问。他将手指从身边人的指缝中一根根抽出，眯着眼睛假笑：“你看错了。”  
徐英浩侧过脸来看他一眼，没有说话，若无其事地重新递了多买的冰淇淋到李马克手里。  
“那本来是我给自己买的，”金道英已经站在李马克身边，搂着对方的脖子强调，“但是马克可爱，所以给你了。”  
大脑同时处理多件事务，李马克一副左右为难的模样将冰棍塞进了嘴里。

  
一场冠名为旅行的活动，却没有人将心放在游览上，因此，归途比想象中更早提上行程。四个人像出发时一般上了车，情况却反了过来。  
学生两个在后面小声讲着什么，前排的两人却是安静的——副驾驶的那一个睡着了。  
金道英原本没打算睡的，他打着呵欠撑着眼皮，努力地跟徐英浩讲话。只是声音越来越低，字和字之间也连在一起，话都被含在嘴里。  
徐英浩转头看的时候，对方正努力地眨眼，像小动物那样皱着脸，于是弯起嘴角，没留神就笑出声。  
金道英挺直了脖子，皱着眉问：“你笑什么。”  
徐英浩回过头去看前面，说：“你困就睡。”他这话说得很轻，却一点也没藏着笑意，对着对方那副困得眼睛变湿的模样，他也没法把人推远。  
金道英问：“你没关系吗，不困吗？”  
“没关系。”徐英浩扶着方向盘，“不困。”  
“那困了以后呢？”金道英凑过来。  
“嗯？”  
“……你不搬回来睡吗？”  
徐英浩手指敲方向盘。  
“我想跟你住的。”  
“……”  
金道英并不执着，只是舒爽地往后靠在椅背：“好，我知道了……睡了。”  
徐英浩转头发现对方已经闭上眼睛，动了动嘴，什么都没说。

金道英这一觉不短，直睡到他们快抵达宾馆。  
意识模糊的时候他听见李东赫在后面打着呵欠：“回来的路比早上的时候远吗？”那是他特有的懒洋洋的调子，拖长之后仿佛只要得到一个枕头便能直接睡着。  
李马克同样打着呵欠：“为什么？”  
“回来的时间快是去的时间的两倍了。”李东赫戳着自己的手表盘。  
徐英浩敛着眼看了一旁，见人已经醒来，慢条斯理地问：“有吗？”  
李东赫“啧”地扁着嘴：“没有，我看错了。”

  
一个小时后，彻底清醒的金道英坐在大堂一楼喝饮料。  
年龄小的那两个在李东赫的坚持下各自拿着房卡回去休息了，徐英浩又去还车了，他突然有了想喝的饮料——挠心挠肺，好像得不到就得辗转一夜，只好一个人跑去买来，最后鬼使神差地停在大堂不愿上楼回房间。  
——直到徐英浩回来。  
金道英想，这不是自己第一次等徐英浩了。  
徐英浩也没急着上楼，在楼下徘徊着便看见了拿着空瓶子的金道英，他先是疑惑，然后神情复杂地站在了那人面前：“你怎么还在下面？”  
金道英随手将饮料瓶塞进垃圾桶：“饿了，想吃夜宵。”  
徐英浩挑眉。  
“他们不饿，我就自己下来了，”金道英补充，“……你一起吗？”随口编来的借口被他说得理直气壮，他特意将眼睛睁大，表现出一种期待感。  
金道英以前喜欢顶着一张漠不关心的脸，不爱光明正大地说自己想要什么，只会坚决地宣告自己不喜欢什么，所以徐英浩没见过这样的金道英，卯足了劲在自己面前表演。  
于是他装作没看见下楼取外卖的李马克，点了点下巴。

金道英在手机上找适合夜宵的地方，徐英浩在旁边站着。见对方上下滑动手机屏幕，却迟迟没有确定地方，他故意问：“你原本没计划好吃什么吗？”  
金道英没有抬头。  
“……这可不是你的风格。”徐英浩补充。他总记得，早些年两人还住在一起的时候，偶尔能把宅着不动的人拉出家门，对方总会提前查好要吃什么。他们从来没有像现在这样，在匆忙的道路走走停停。  
好像无论是物理上还是心理上，他们都在兜圈子。  
金道英没有对方想得多，只是见对方有心逗自己，便破罐子破摔了：“其实下了楼看见你，才打算吃夜宵的。”一字一顿，每一个音节都清清楚楚。  
徐英浩点头：“嗯，我知道。”  
金道英努嘴，他没功夫理解对方守株待兔的模样，只是伸手指了两家店：“你想吃什么？”  
突然接到问题的人很快抛了回去：“你想吃什么？”  
这个问题没有答案，因为金道英执着想要的并不是夜宵；但同时这个问题又拥有标准答案。  
金道英笑起来：“你想吃什么，我都想吃。”光线昏暗催人懒惰，他好像连嘴都舍不得张开，话黏糊糊地堆在他嘴里，好像他整个人都变得软乎乎起来。  
徐英浩苦恼起来，要如何在一排店名中找到对方最满意的那一家。

最终两个人在路边摊买了东西吃，大约是最后的顾客，老板热情地把最后两罐啤酒送给了他们。  
马路上已经没有什么车了，偶尔有车猛地开过，发出响亮的摆尾声，徐英浩越发觉得食之无味，因为那车像是径直开进了他的胸膛。  
金道英自然地打开啤酒，放在徐英浩手上，又把自己的那罐也打开。“呲——”的声响清新地冒泡，金道英没由来心情很好，他用自己手上的酒去碰对方手上的，然后畅快地喝了一大口。  
徐英浩没有动，只是看着对方在夜色里微笑的模样，嘴唇湿润，好像火山爆发陨石坠地都没法叫他移开眼。  
“怎么不喝？”金道英问。  
徐英浩反问：“你总这样吗？”  
金道英不解。  
“夜里跑出来喝酒。”  
金道英笑：“没有。”  
徐英浩对这个答案感到意外。  
金道英接着说：“刚走的时候，我觉得没什么，太阳照常升起落下，生活一点也没有改变。”这是他第一次在徐英浩面前主动提起之前的离开，他无论怎么仔细观察对方的眼睛，依然看不见底。  
“……接着也认识过别的人，没什么意思，有时夜里想起来的时候还是要喝点酒。”  
徐英浩伸手，用拇指蹭对方的后颈，问：“后来呢。”  
“后来啊，”金道英侧过身来，直直地面对徐英浩，“后来我决定出来散散心，就又遇见你了。”  
从分开的那天起，金道英成为了河流。  
徐英浩是冰川。  
他的手依然停留在对方的脖子，把人按向自己，自己也凑上前去，却在触碰到对方的嘴唇之前停住，只留下一个笑来。  
金道英看见了消融，他知道，徐英浩后悔了。

 


	8. Chapter 8

徐英浩和金道英在接吻，像点燃的火药。

金道英原本以为自己错过了这个吻。在那个露天的夜宵摊，没有人，也没有车，他们之间的距离近到眼前失焦。但是徐英浩最后只是用拇指扫过他的脸颊，露出一个叫人无法解读的笑容。  
那分明是叫人无法抗拒的气氛，没有人可以在那样的环境下抵抗接吻的欲望。但是金道英只得到夜晚的风，和一个比风还轻的笑。  
跟在徐英浩的身后走回宾馆，金道英不知道拉锯战的尽头在哪里，对方的心松动了，摇摇欲坠的却是他。  
电梯抵达楼层的时候，金道英不愿意跟着对方走出去。他站着没有动，看着那人的背影，和在面前合上的电梯门，觉得身处的狭小空间愈发膨胀，而自己愈发渺小起来。  
接着门被徐英浩按开，沉默的人也被拉了出来。  
“你怎么了？”徐英浩问。  
金道英看对方仍旧抓着自己的胳膊，不知道什么时候攒下的委屈在鼻腔里肆无忌惮，使得说出的答案也变得湿润的：“你欠我一个吻。”  
这个说法没能经过脑子，他说出口才发现没给自己留个台阶，只好反手抓紧对方的胳膊。  
金道英的眼睛很明亮，这让他显得固执，落在另一方眼中却变得脆弱，所以被伸手挡住了。  
徐英浩揽着人走到一边，使得对方的背抵在墙壁，肩膀卡在角落，然后伸手去捧起脸来。金道英的脸称不上烫，却有些热，叫人不禁想用指腹摩擦脸颊，然后在被动的一方恼怒攀升到极点之前吻上去。  
那是一个阔别多年的吻，嘴唇抵着嘴唇的柔软触感使得那些空白的时间被不断折叠压缩成点，最后迷失在层层涌来的回忆里。  
金道英不在意对方捂住了自己的眼睛——即便对方没有这么做他也会闭眼的。他喜欢在对方凑过来的时候亲密地吮吸饱满的上唇，舌尖会不经意地扫过，直到对方主动探索。  
可是这次对方用足了力道，他只得被迫承受口腔被彻底侵占造成的呼吸困难。他的手原本已经主动地攀上了对方的脖子，这时候开始同生理泪水一道往下滑。  
徐英浩觉得掌心湿润，缓缓停下深吻的动作，鼻尖摩擦着对方的眼睑下方，同时，他的嘴贴上了对方的脸颊，连开口讲话都像是亲吻：  
“……还记得吗，你也欠我的。”

 

金道英想起来了。早些年那房子租约还没有到期的时候，他曾绞尽脑汁将徐英浩骗得与他一道出国旅游。  
说是绞尽脑汁其实不算准确，因为他提出后不过眨眼的时间，对方就应下了。只是开口的这些话在他脑袋里弯弯绕绕积攒了很久。  
金道英记得对方点头之后朝沉默的自己笑，问：“怎么不说话？”  
“……我以为你会拒绝。”他显得堂皇。  
徐英浩不解地皱眉，却没有询问，只是回道：“我也以为你不爱远行。”  
金道英真的不喜欢远行。  
但是总有事情是例外的。他在很多个瞬间迫切执着地想要和对方看山看水，在陌生地街道闲逛，耗费大把大把的时间。他猜测是因为自己心气不平，达不成恋人的实，便转而去在意那些形式的东西。  
这个解读并不叫人好受，但他又很快看开。  
单恋原本就是本末倒置。

旅行通常伴随着兴奋，只是两人的剧情发生反转，金道英觉得徐英浩好像比他还要兴奋。  
临行的早晨，金道英喊着牙刷走出卧室的时候发现行李箱全被放在了门口，穿戴整齐的徐英浩端着咖啡在看电视的新闻频道——沙发旁边是摊着的报纸。  
他以为对方异常的状态会随着时间消褪。  
但他错了，徐英浩只是将兴奋转换，很快，一些密集得叫人应对困难的问题成为了载体。  
徐英浩的问题真的很多，在飞机上的时候他问为什么喜欢机餐，下了飞机又开始询问天气。住进酒店之后他又问了些什么，但金道英已经记不清了，他只记得自己爬到对方的膝盖，问：“想做吗？”  
金道英曾在网络上看到过，面对喋喋不休的恋人最好的办法是用嘴堵住。但是他们不是恋人的关系。  
好在从中获益，他也不是没有办法。  
众所周知，徐英浩关心所有人，却也是隔着距离的，但金道英知道自己是特别的——至少在性事上对方的态度称得上宠爱，甚至这种状态有时会溢出到生活上。他理所当然眷恋这种感觉——也更熟悉这种状态。  
徐英浩一愣，像是没有想到话题会突然发生这样的转换，但看对方，无论是动作还是神态，他都是不会拒绝的。  
所以在异国的土地，他们最先拥有的是一场酣畅淋漓的性事。  
金道英向来是配合的，会在亲吻将至的时候开放齿关，会在衣摆被拉到腋下的时候抬起胳膊，会在冲撞来临的时候挺起腰来。  
但这一次，他简直称得上主动。他的胳膊搂着徐英浩的脖子，搂得太紧自己都要摸到自己的肩膀，像是要拿出所有的力气拥抱自己。  
结束了以后两个人都黏糊糊的也舍不得分开。徐英浩握着腰把人放在腿上，搂着将下巴放在对方的肩膀上，说：“你怎么这么瘦啊，屁股都没有肉。”  
金道英没理会对方话里的调笑，懒洋洋地靠着人哼了一下就当是应和了。  
徐英浩面对着窗户，看见了窗外的风景，问：“怎么突然想来这里玩？”  
金道英动了动嘴，徐英浩在他背后看不出对方的犹豫，伸手捉着对方的手指叫人回神。  
“就……提前的毕业旅行好了。”金道英瞎讲。  
徐英浩装作吃惊：“你还没毕业吗？”  
“别人毕业，我旅行。”金道英的答案越来越短，他到底想起了旅游计划，试图抽手够来手机确认行程。  
徐英浩不打算和手机共享怀里的人，所以握得更紧，对方扭过头来撑起耷拉的眼皮瞪他也不放手，转而说些说起别的话题。  
最后还是金道英向身体的疲倦感妥协，逐渐没有力气，开始有一搭没一搭地听对方讲话。

徐英浩打着擦边球提到感情的时候，金道英原本已经快要睡着了，他眯着眼睛，心里更希望自己真的睡着了。抿着嘴，他不知道能否说服对方，一个熟睡的人没法回答任何问题。  
徐英浩知道对方是清醒的。怀里的人被现实从半梦半醒中抽出来的时候颤抖了一下，于他而言再明显不过。他猜测对方不喜欢这个话题，不明所以，却也没有追问对方，只是凑过去，想亲吻对方的嘴。  
“随便吧。”金道英躲开，接着开口——即便无论从什么角度来说，他都不应该躲开。这样的举动多么突兀而不合时宜，但他却迫不及待想要逃离。  
他想，他们不是恋人，他不想用吻来提醒自己。

金道英想起，后来半夜他自己惊醒，看到的星星也很好看。看着看着就有很多皱巴巴的心情涌上来，他只好在心里说一句与爱相关的表白话语，好慰藉自己重新睡过去。

 

那些记忆越是酸涩，金道英现在回想起来便越是发笑，他的笑声哑在嗓子里，几乎要笑出泪水。他用颤抖的肩膀去撞对方的，迫不及待地想将自己欠的吻还回去。  
含着对方的下唇，金道英的牙齿微微用力，很快又示好一般用湿润温暖的舌尖抚慰。过了好久他才开口：“只欠一个吗？”然后又小声地用对方足以听见的声音叹息：“……至少算上利息。”  
直到这时候徐英浩才失笑。他用食指和拇指玩着对方薄薄的耳垂，直到看见它变得通红，才准备说些什么：  
“你……”  
李马克就是这个时候打开房门的。

 

李马克觉得眼前的画面确实冲击——徐英浩将金道英抵在墙上，两个人的动作被困在狭小的空间，但是没有人放手，甚至在有人突然出现在面前的时候，他们也只是转过头来看他。  
“呃。”他开始思考关门重开能否缓解尴尬。  
实践是检验真理的唯一方法，李马克重新开门，看到了舒适地靠着墙说话的两位哥哥，显得非常和谐——如果忽略掉金道英依然湿润的眼睛的话。  
“我们房间的门不太好。”徐英浩抛出脱离尴尬海洋的稻草。  
李马克硬着头皮接下：“这个门也……有点。”  
金道英没忍住笑，解释道：“我们刚刚吃了夜宵回来。”  
李马克点头，他也刚在李东赫那边吃了夜宵，回来也没有多久，不过一个多小时。已经彻底忘记自己出门是想要做什么，他考虑到上一次开门看见的画面，在退步回房之前询问：“那哥你们还聊吗，还是也准备回房间了。”  
说金道英对徐英浩没能说出口的话不好奇是不可能的。所以听见李马克的问话他没急着回答，而是转过头去看了身边的人。  
徐英浩是微笑的模样，见人看自己，搂着对方的手便捏了捏腰，然后回答了李马克的问题：“不早了，该回去休息了，明天也有明天的行程。”  
金道英想，错过了时间话也就不对味了，于是轻描淡写地挪开对方搂着自己腰的手臂。走到门口又想起什么回头，对着仍然站着原地的人说了一句“晚安”。  
“晚安。”

 

金道英躺在床上玩手机。翻了一个身，他看见李马克欲言又止地看着自己。  
“想谈谈？”他终于深吸一口气，坐了起来。  
李马克很快翻身下床，正襟危坐，嘴动了两下，像是千万个问题不知道从哪里说出口，最后只捂着脸感叹了一句他的上帝。  
金道英的拯救来得比信仰快一些：“关于刚刚你看到的？”李马克这样心事写在脸上的小孩总叫人心情好，他舒适地在床上换了一个姿势，好看看对方的脸想说些什么。  
李马克点头。  
金道英逗他：“以为你从海外回来，同性之间也看得多了，原来你不能接受啊。”  
李马克立刻否认，并且摇头：“不是，我没有。”像是觉得这样的回答不够有说服力，他很快又补充：“我觉得这样很好。”  
“你羡慕啊？”金道英故意这么问，很快看见对方的耳朵红了起来。  
“没……没有。”李马克反驳得很快，却有些结巴，任谁看都是心里有鬼的样子。  
金道英以前总是想不通那李东赫好好的怎么愿意夹在自己和徐英浩中间淌这场混水，现在他好像明白了一些，原来再聪明的小孩也没法让木头开花。  
“开玩笑，”发现对方实在不经逗，金道英只能见好就收，“其实是我该羡慕。”  
李马克一惊，瞪圆了眼睛：“羡慕……什么？”  
“东赫啊，”金道英见对方仍旧一副不能自我管理表情的样子，伸手摸了对方耳朵一下，直到对方破功缩了脖子，才接着解释，“今天我不是一直说换房间吗？”  
李马克反应过来：“……这样啊。”  
“所以……明天我们换房间吧？”金道英看着对方吐了一口气，笑眯眯地提议。  
李马克点头。  
他不会知道金道英是什么打算。


	9. Chapter 9

李东赫盘着腿，看着室友面对着天花板叹了一口气，喝了一口外卖剩下的可乐，好像有气体跟着攒在心里，又叹了一口气。

徐英浩找不到理由，也不愿去找理由——面对金道英一而再再而三的明示暗示，他一直知道自己的表现不是对方想要的。  
也不是他自己想要的。  
——只是他之前没有意识到。  
能与金道英重逢，徐英浩始料未及。  
在过去的二十多年人生中他相信命运，命运也确实没有让他失望。当在记忆虚拟现实交替反复的人真正出现在面前，没有人会不激动。  
徐英浩不能例外——在反应过来对方在自己心中掀起了几尺高浪之前，他已经将过去的误会拿出来解释清楚了，像是迫不及待。  
他曾经对金道英的离开不解，但时间给了答案，他想过将难以平复的惋惜不舍在心里藏一辈子，却没有想过在与对方重逢的同时自己就说出了口，他从来没有这样沉不住气。  
徐英浩远没有面上表现出的平静。  
又或者说这种平静是他刻意维持的，用那些摸不见底的话和行动，来掩盖他身心的拉锯战——他总是要对金道英好的。好在一视同仁照顾所有人是他的习惯，对方又沉溺在自己起伏的心事里，他才没被看透。  
总听说人在病痛的时候心里防线差，徐英浩觉得自己的心可能长在了金道英身上。不然怎么对方犯个胃病，他先一步就把底牌掀了。  
他说自己仍旧喜欢。  
这样的表述不够准确，应该是，他一直喜欢。无论是回到空无一人的那个家的瞬间，还是飞机上金道英打着瞌睡将脑袋砸在他肩膀的瞬间，他好像从来没有停止过喜欢。  
但是即便告白的话已经说出口，他依然不知道自己想要的应该是什么。感情不像打补丁，哪里有问题补上就好，尤其是那些被时间沉淀的问题，没有人知道最后的方向结果是什么——所以哪怕对方扬着脸说喜欢，他都没有给出回应。  
在徐英浩的记忆里，金道英从来没有那么热情地黏过人，像是把世间所有的讨人喜欢都堆在一起，热乎乎地像糖浆一样往人心里浇，他越是不做出回应，对方便拿出更加倍的热情——这不像金道英，又像是加倍可爱的金道英。  
可是他也变了。他从前没有的顾虑，现在却攒了不少，或许变化的起点早在对方离开的时候，他却直到后来才发现。  
好在回忆和忧虑交替，时间线被拉得很模糊，徐英浩像被人突然抛向天空，沉重落了一地，他只想起对方欠的一个吻，然后毫不留情地把它讨回了。  
他想，如果喜爱的感情已经没有办法憋在心里，需要通过嘴来表达，那他就是想跟金道英重新在一起。

徐英浩听见李东赫开始在叫他，含糊地叫一遍，又提高音量叫一遍，却不像真的有急事，只是把人从很深地思绪里拉出来。  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么，”李东赫眨了眨眼睛，“明天换房间吧。”

  
次日的行程无可避免地变得松散，晚睡的四个人直到午后才出发，直到坐在餐馆里各自划着手机，他们才逐渐对日期的变更有了实感。  
行程过半，手机里的步数记载天天破纪录，但谁都知道，对他们来说不过是原地踏步。  
这使得L城令人留念。  
坐在L城一家非常有名的饭馆，金道英照着网上的推荐点了一桌菜。四个人吃了很久，直到盘子渐渐被清空，他们再也吃不下，都没有人急着离开。  
那也是在L城的最后一餐，晚上他们就要跟着旅行团去往M城了。  
李东赫玩着手机突然抬头，将手机拍在桌上，说自己有忘记做的事。  
金道英刚又往嘴里塞了东西，囫囵地问：“什么事？”  
李东赫像是没料到对方会接自己的话，朝人看了几次才把话说完：“所以我们分开行动，就在附近逛逛。”显然是白看了金道英那几眼。  
李马克说：“行。”  
金道英没说话，李东赫便去看徐英浩，徐英浩像是被传染，学着李东赫的模样去看金道英，也不说话，三个人构成了一个沉默的三角。  
李东赫咳了一声举白旗退出，顺手拉走了李马克。这个动作吸引了金道英的注意，他盯着两个人离去的方向看了许久，直到徐英浩伸手戳他脸颊。  
“你怎么不说话？”徐英浩动作在前，先开口的却是金道英，“不想分开走？”  
徐英浩哭笑不得，如果不是对面坐着的是金道英，他得说人反咬一口。“你不是也没说话吗？”他反问。  
“我说了，”金道英拧着脖子反驳，“他没回我，显然是不愿意和我一起逛。既然我没有选择权，说什么都没有意义。”  
“你这么想和他们一起？”  
“我当然不想，可是……”金道英反问，“他们俩，你不好奇吗？”  
徐英浩耸肩：“没想到你好奇到没兴趣闲逛也想要跟着。”  
“说来逗逗他们而已。”金道英眨眼，突然想起什么，“……这是你不答应的原因吗？”好像他真的对徐英浩没应下声来耿耿于怀。  
徐英浩作出思索的模样，接着点头：“算是吧。”  
金道英对答案不满意，便板着脸凑上前去，却又憋不住在对方面前笑了起来，嘴角弯弯的，脸颊肉都鼓起来。他说：“可是和你一起的话我愿意的。”  
徐英浩一下说不出话来了。这段时间对方总是这样嬉皮笑脸地说些亲密讨好的话，它曾经将它们统统打入冷宫，但是现在他想把错过的那些全部捡回来——当他心里也同样想着靠近。  
金道英倒是没有负担，甚至根本没打算给对方留些回应的时间。他干净利落地起身，走了几步又回过头来看人，皱着脸一副委屈的模样：“你真不想跟我一起走啊。”  
徐英浩很快跟着起身，笑了：“没有办法啊，我只有你了。”他音量不高，像是无可奈何，话却讲得十分清楚，确保每个字都能落入对方的耳朵。  
金道英再次回头，仔细地看对方的样子，上上下下，像是想认出眼前的是哪个徐英浩，是把黄瓜堆在他面前的徐英浩，还是问他是不是胃疼的徐英浩。  
其实答案不重要，因为他的步伐已经放慢，直到对方走过来搂上了他的肩膀。  
“……走吧，我也有想买的东西了。”徐英浩将身体的一部分重量压在对方身上，无比自然地开口。  
“嗯？”金道英缩着脖子瞪圆了眼睛，还没回过神来便已经失去了主动权，被人捞着走，“……我说陪你去了吗？”  
“可是我说了只有你了啊。”徐英浩垂下眼睛看他，故意重复。  
金道英想反驳却舍不得反驳，彻底没了脾气。

徐英浩想买的东西意料之外有些神秘，金道英问了一路也没从徐英浩口中打探出个缘由。  
往实用的方向猜，又往纪念的方向猜，几轮下来都得到了否认的答案之后，他索性口无遮拦起来，似笑非笑问对方：“难道是要买套？”  
一个个玩笑开得虚虚实实，金道英自己都分不清有没有藏些小心思。  
徐英浩却是镇静地看他一眼，说：“不用买。”一点没多分神给提问的人，甚至还加快了脚步。  
超出常规的答案叫金道英疑惑，他拽着人的胳膊：“这是什么意思？”  
徐英浩学着对方平时的语气：“你觉得是什么意思？”  
金道英没来得及追问，卡在嗓子眼的话便被人硬生生堵住了——徐英浩伸手指着什么说：“找到了。”  
“什么？”  
如果这样的对白出现在一场藏着陷阱的捉迷藏游戏，金道英大概可以理会其中的妙处，但是在一家纪念品店的儿童玩具区，他就不能理解对方握着一沓贴纸的意义了。  
“你说要买的就是这个吗？”金道英看着对方低头挑选图案的模样，睁圆了眼睛。  
徐英浩一手拉着吃惊的人的手腕，把东西放在对方的手心：“送你。”  
“……是嫌我问题太多，拿来堵我的嘴？”金道英扯着嘴，“太过分了吧。”  
徐英浩被逗笑，摇头说：“没有。”为了增加说服力，他轻轻嗓子，正色重复了一遍。  
金道英将贴纸翻来覆去，确认那的确只是普通的星星图案的贴纸：“你本来就是要找这个给我？”  
徐英浩肯定地点头。  
金道英怀疑这是对方用来让自己陪着的幌子，便点了点下巴，象征性地表达意会。“那谢了，送我的话……”他轻飘飘地回了一句，又把东西重新放回对方手上，“别忘了结账。”  
徐英浩看着金道英毫无察觉的表情，微微低头抿起嘴来藏笑意，又当着对方的面故弄玄虚地摇了一下头，用“你怎么不懂”的表情。  
金道英看了对方一眼，小声嘀咕：“……都说了谢谢了。”

  
李东赫和李马克拎着袋子回来的时候，看见的就是是坐在咖啡店里聊得开心的两个人。  
不知道金道英在说些什么，他们只看见他笑得眼睛里都亮亮晶晶的，像是担心身边的人听不清他，他甚至凑到人的耳边。而这段过程中，徐英浩的目光只是随着对方的嘴在动，然后便跟着笑了。  
——谁都看得出来视觉感观远超过听觉感观。  
李马克眨了眨眼，李东赫觉得有点瞎。  
“所以……咳，”撑着桌面在两人面前坐下，李东赫干咳一下以提升自己的存在感，“我们走吗？”  
金道英看着发问的人两手空空，又看了跟在后面还没坐下同样两手空空李马克一眼，问：“东西买到了？”  
李马克看李东赫，被盯着的一方摸着下巴：“哦——没买到。”声音拖的很长，是再自然不过的李东赫的模样。  
金道英点头信了。  
——如果没看见两个小孩的耳朵约好了一样同时越来越红的话。  
徐英浩及时拯救了快要燃烧起来的两个人，他手指敲了敲桌面，按亮手机的锁屏，提醒他们到了出发去集合的时间。  
李东赫立刻顺着下了台阶：“这次是不是又该重新换房间了。”说这话的时候他盯着金道英，等着把换房挂在嘴边的人热情回应。  
金道英自然没有令他失望，兴奋地应和：“换室友吗？”他稍微压低了声音。  
“哥，你想跟谁睡？”李东赫点头，眼神示意一旁的徐英浩，试图诱导。  
金道英看一眼李马克，对方坚定地点了点头，他又转过脸，笑眯眯地看徐英浩，直到对方回他一个笑来。他拧着眉毛低下头，像是纠结了半天才终于得出答案：“你。”  
“诶？”李东赫无法控制表情，夸张地捂着胸口。  
金道英伸长胳膊去搂他，然后将下巴撑在对方的肩膀：“总要和没住过的试试。”  
李东赫无法忽视对方语气里的笑意，咬着牙说：“好。”  
反应过来的李马克拉旁边的徐英浩：“哥……”  
徐英浩看了一眼金道英弯起的嘴角，只好拍了拍李马克的肩膀。

 


	10. Chapter 10

“哦，所以你和李马克，”金道英看着坐在小沙发吃蛋糕的李东赫，又重复了一遍，“所以你和李马克……”  
李东赫低着头，手里的勺子在蛋糕上绕来绕去，最后却只是把勺子含进嘴里，含糊不清地说：“早就在一起了。”  
“哇，”金道英拍着枕头扯起嘴角，强装出一副赞叹不已地模样，另一手却已经按在了对方的脖子，拇指微微用力，“真是藏得很深啊。”  
李东赫乐了，扒拉了一块蛋糕送进嘴里，细嚼慢咽送下肚才理直气壮地回答说：“谁藏着掖着了。”他看了一眼对方瞪圆的眼睛，压低声音补充道：“又不是哥你。”  
金道英的胳膊肘架上了对方的脖子，用足了力气往人身上压，准备给对方一点颜色看看。  
李东赫不为所动：“我还专门说了。”  
金道英松手：“你说什么了？”  
“第一天见面就说了。”李东赫笃定地补充。  
“什么……”金道英耐下性子等着越发得意地人解释清楚。  
“分组坐船的时候，我不是说了吗？”李东赫慢条斯理地解释，将蛋糕推到金道英面前，试图堵住对方的嘴，“我说，不想再和他一艘船了。”  
金道英没动弹，只是不解：“所以呢？”  
“relationship也是ship嘛。”  
……  
如果不是懒得下床，金道英觉得可能只有起立鼓掌能表达自己的赞叹——幸好他已经换好衣服躺在被子里了。  
李东赫见对方不说话，安静了一会又故意凑过来问：“所以你们什么时候上船。”  
金道英冲李东赫翻了个白眼——他心里也揣着同样的问题。  
他总觉得自己应当是了解徐英浩的。早些年的时候他藏着那些酸楚的情绪将对方一句话，一个眼神，一个动作看在眼里，又摆出漠不关心的架子——尽是些掩耳盗铃的。后来分开了，那些细枝末节便更是像藤蔓，背地里将他越缠越紧，在梦里都真实到头发丝。  
可真正见了面，他却摸不透对方了。徐英浩好像余弦函数，横轴是重逢以来的时间计数，纵轴是温度。一下温柔照顾，一下又成了捂不热的石头。  
他装作看不出来，等心底都麻木的时候，徐英浩说：“我只有你了。”  
这话隔了好几个小时都让金道英耳朵发热，他想起对面李东赫还盯着他，轻咳一句，摆出年长者的架子：“你懂什么。”  
老套的反应叫李东赫大跌眼镜，他扬起的嘴角因此变得诡异，想要吐槽都不知如何落脚。  
金道英自己也是一愣，连忙找了个台阶下：“我都不懂。”  
李东赫摇头，心想，我和你可不一样。但也没说，只是撑着下巴八卦：“所以你们为什么分手？”  
分手。  
金道英在心里默念了一遍，然后扯起嘴：“他是这么和你说的？”  
李东赫没懂对方的意思，也没有回答的意思，只是故意做出口无遮拦的模样：“性生活不和谐？”  
金道英觉得小孩打肿脸充胖子的形象好笑：“你懂什么叫和谐？”  
小孩梗了一下，咬着勺子：“……”  
金道英呲着牙扳回一局也不忘补刀：“反正比你们好吧。”  
李东赫盯着金道英的脸好半天，最后才故作惋惜地叹了一口气，说：“哥你这样不行。”  
金道英黑着脸问：“你会不会说话？”  
“哥，”李东赫苦口婆心，“你这样真不行。”  
“我怎么样不行了？”

 

实际上李马克和李东赫在一起的过程不算波折。  
李东赫闲不下来，搞起事来在校园里格外吃香，加上他脑子转得快，各种事迹在校园网站上一流传，全校不认识他的都算少。  
如果说李东赫的人气来源于社交性，李马克的人气就完全是他自带光环。海归，学霸，还努力，标准的别人家的小孩。就是一点，平时话不多，显得有些高冷。  
使得李马克跌下神坛的人是李东赫。  
具体方式是，李东赫随口说了个段子，李马克在旁边敲着椅子笑到直不起腰来。  
这使得李东赫有些嫌弃。  
按理说专业课的小组作业能跟这种李马克这种同学组队是最省心的事，可是眼前这个笑成震动的人实在在他的印象分数里面打了半折，又打了半折——谁叫传闻中对方是个高冷学霸呢。  
李东赫想，落差太大也不能怪他。  
李马克当然想不到对方复杂的内心过程，独自觉得新队友挺有意思的，总想听对方再说点什么。  
“听说你不爱说话？”李东赫问。  
李马克摸头：“母语说得不太好。”  
李东赫叹气，看来李马克这学霸是有点傻。  
全校都不知道的事，被他李东赫弄明白了，不搞点什么就对不起自己了，三天两头逗弄一下李马克，他心情还挺好。  
李马克说：“东赫啊，你别捣乱。这个式子很重要的。”他在推算个什么公式。  
李东赫打着呵欠看表，都后半夜了，他还在这陪大学霸看书。他叹口气，抽了对方一张演算的草稿纸看。  
发现对方呵欠的生理眼泪都挂在了下巴尖，李马克说：“你先回去吧，我自己算就行了。”  
李东赫心里疯狂点头，嘴上只能说：“不行，我们是一个组的，被人家知道我这分可怎么拿。”  
李马克点头，问：“那该怎么办？”  
李东赫伸出食指：“一，你放下手上重要的式子，我们各回宿舍；二，我坐在这里陪着你算。”  
李马克想起来什么，一脸兴奋地拍了拍桌子：“三，你跟我回家。”  
“做梦，”李东赫提起眼皮，“你怎么不跟我回家呢？”他接着嘀咕：你们外国人真的很奇怪，宿舍和家这个概念还是有区别的。  
李马克说：“我在附近租了房子。”  
“……行吧。”挤宿舍的李东赫只能给有钱的大学霸跪下，然后乖乖跟人回了家。  
跟人回了家李东赫才发现李马克能活成眼前这样实在不容易。这世上竟然有半夜饿了啃白饭的人。  
李东赫问：“你就吃这个？”  
李马克看着手里的草稿，一边把东西往肚子里咽：“怎么了，你也想吃吗。”他似乎还要再拿一碗饭递给李东赫。  
看不下去的李东赫翻遍了冰箱给做了几个菜，收获了对方一句真情实感的赞叹：“你太厉害了。”  
李东赫看了一眼对方密密麻麻的草稿纸，谦虚地说：“不厉害不厉害，没有你厉害。”

李东赫是真的没有李马克厉害，不然怎么小组作业都结束了，他还天天积极主动地往人家里跑，时不时给加个餐。  
他想，人就是不能知道的太多。  
人家觉得李马克是高不可攀的高冷学霸，没人敢把主意往他身上打。而他不过是看到了对方犯傻的一面，便开玩笑搞个怪都想往人身上打主意。等后面又见识了李马克的生活能力，他便恨不得将主意打到人心上了。  
李马克见对方魂不守舍的样子：“你冷吗，外套要给你穿吗？”  
李东赫开始犹豫，是直说自己热得脑袋冒烟，还是委婉一点接下对方的好意。  
李马克把外套直接脱了，说：“你客气什么。”  
李东赫没接，他心想，我还想更不客气。  
“诶？”李马克一脸疑惑。  
李东赫心想，坏了，他把心里的话说出来了。  
“什么？”  
……李东赫祈求上天，让自己一颗心可以闭嘴。

最后告白的人是李马克。李东赫十分震惊但还是立刻应下，他看着面前一脸真挚耿直，却从脖子红到耳垂的学霸君本人，觉得仿佛身处一场pre——主题和主旨都是自己的那种。  
李马克叫他：“东赫啊。”  
李东赫心想，他就是这么被牵着鼻子走的。  
校园情侣吵吵闹闹是情趣，尤其其中上天入地的那一方还被吃得死死，没人觉得他们能真的吵出什么来。然而真相是，两人会搅进徐英浩和金道英间那档事，还真是因为他们闹了别扭。  
比起亲密举动信手拈来的李东赫，李马克在外人面前就不太行了。李东赫几次在外面黏糊糊的时候，都被推开了。他忍了，但忍不住了，说：“你不是海外回来的吗，外面的世界那么保守吗？”  
李马克不知道怎么回答。  
李东赫说：“我们的世界就这么大，你要躲到哪里。”他说得火大，眼睛里却发亮。  
有一种很俗的说法，爱得早的人从一开始便是输家。明明开口表白的是李马克，李东赫有时候觉得还是自己陷得更深些。原本是抱怨的开头，但心里却多了类似委屈的情感。  
李马克手足无措，支支吾吾了半天，不知道该说什么的时候，李东赫又笑了。他笑眯眯的，在李马克眼中显得有些嗲：“下周陪我旅游我就原谅你。”  
李马克想点头，又为难起来：“可是下周没假，还得上课。”李东赫看起来很好哄，但李马克又觉得心疼。  
“那你在市中心亲我，我也原谅你。”李东赫早有预料，善解人意地退步。  
李马克红着耳朵说：“……我们旅游吧。”  
“好啊，”李东赫点头，“你拒绝的这么明显真是不怕我难过。”  
“不……”李马克没来得及解释又被堵了回去。  
李东赫笑说：“开玩笑的。”

 

“哦，开玩笑的。”金道英毫无灵魂地重复，一手拍着枕头算是回应。他大概明白对方的意思，但并不想发表自己的看法。  
李东赫把枕头拿来抱在自己怀里：“所以你觉得是什么影响了你们的进度？”  
金道英上下打量对方：“……有些小朋友从中作梗，玩什么换室友的游戏。”  
“……”李东赫忍住摔枕头的欲望，憋了半天，轻飘飘地说了一句，“我看还是哥你不够惨。  
“……你怎么说话的。”  
李东赫摊手：“哥嘴上什么都不说，总能走上前去，看起来好像不会受伤。”  
金道英扯起嘴角：“那是因为曾经退缩了。”  
“哥你又笑了。”  
“笑有什么不对？”  
“笑当然不会不对，”李东赫停了一下，看着对方的眼睛，“可是哥，你不是在追一个不喜欢你的人。”  
金道英当然不能反驳对方的这个说法，于是仰着下巴“嗯”了一声，示意对方接着说。  
“哥已经很强大了，”李东赫说，“但没有人是坚不可摧。所以你是真的不会受伤吗？那些柔软的地方什么时候可以暴露出来？你明知道他会比谁都在乎。”  
看金道英仍旧没有开口的意思，他接着说：“像我，我很脆弱的，难过的时候会说出来的。”  
金道英听到这里笑了：“然后说，开玩笑的。”  
“不……”  
“嗯，”金道英严肃地点头，“我开玩笑的。”  
李东赫错愕地看着对方，好半天才笑了，他接了一句：“哥，我是真的很羡慕你们的。”  
所以快点和好吧。


	11. Chapter 11

看到徐英浩消息的时候金道英正在玩手机，这条弹出消息使得他一愣，接着游戏死亡。他看着黑掉的屏幕和映衬下更加醒目的几个字，悠悠叹了口气。  
他当然不是为游戏叹气，谁都知道那不过是为了掩盖心里活动，顺便打发时间。  
“睡了？”  
徐英浩的信息这么说。  
金道英看了一眼旁边同样在玩手机的李东赫，断定对方百分之百知道自己醒着——那就没有必要矫情了。他毫不犹豫地敲了一个字回复。  
“没”  
连标点都没有。  
他真是被李东赫几段话说糊涂了，甚至忘了立场。等想起来自己还是整天笑眯眯地追人的角色，他又黏糊糊地补了一句。  
“干嘛”  
依然没有标点。

金道英发现李东赫很明显地坐起来看了他一眼，于是清了清嗓子使唤：“东赫啊，我想喝水。”  
李东赫动作憋屈，实在没法装作没听见。可水壶离自己可比那哥远多了，他站起来恨恨地想，金道英这懒洋洋的毛病是谁给惯的。  
伸手摸摸水壶，温度不高，李东赫还没来得及往杯子里倒水，就听见敲门声。他料想来敲门的不是服务员，也绝不是李马克，便停下手上的事，朝金道英挤了挤眼睛。  
“麻烦开门。”  
金道英无视了小孩的表情，和心思，依然保持着懒洋洋的态度，好像没有人把他从床上拉起来。  
李东赫“哼”一声，心想你就懒着几分钟吧。他索性拎着一旁放在沙发上的双肩包去开门。  
敲门的果然是徐英浩。  
李东赫打了个招呼，便径自背着包走了。消失在金道英视野范围内之前，他特意停下问候了一句话：“晚安。”他又看了徐英浩一眼。  
徐英浩拍拍小孩的肩膀。  
“哥你别急啊。”小孩嗓门可不小。  
徐英浩无奈。他看了一眼金道英，严肃地开口：“还真挺急的。”  
李东赫始料未及，错愕地回头：“靠。”然后如在场所有人所愿，飞速撤离了现场。

 

金道英知道对方是有话要说的，于是翻了个身好面对来人。  
他们不久前也曾这样共处一室，那是这次行程的开端。那时候金道英铆足了劲想要逃开，后来他想方设法想和对方住，好重回原点，各种维度时间轴上共有的那个原点。  
现在，他站在那个原点前面，一步之遥，却不知道是什么心情了。  
徐英浩看起来不如话里迫切，他依然停留在门口的区域，直到对方一手撑着下巴看起人来，他才向里面走了几步。  
看见水壶旁边的空杯子，徐英浩顺手倒了水递到躺着的人面前。于是他们拥有的开场白是：“不烫，喝吧。”  
金道英坐起来，倚着靠背，接过对方手里的水杯。他想徐英浩还是厉害，要说出口的话迟迟卡在喉咙里，还算计到自己为了喝这水和总得正儿八经坐起来面对他。赌气喝了一大口水，他全然忘记徐英浩来之前自己是怎么使唤李东赫倒水的。  
确实是渴了，那杯水被他喝得干干净净。  
金道英想起刚重逢的时候，对方是怎么把电源插头留在自己床边的。他本应该疑惑的，这样的体贴，是喜欢还是习惯。可是看着对方的眼睛，他就问不出来了。  
李东赫说得没有错，金道英眨了眨眼。  
“怎么？”  
金道英缩着脖子，敷衍道：“有点冷。”  
徐英浩果然在他身边坐下，见对方被子折起了角还帮着铺平了。而这过程中，对方都盯着他的眼睛。他却好像不知道一样。  
金道英看着对方的视线落在床上，移到被子上，最后落在自己眼里，然后眼睛就烫了起来，好像将水分都蒸发到空气里。像雾那样，他这么想，那么对方于他就像是雾里的一棵树。或者是海里的一座岛。  
金道英笑自己脑袋里乱七八糟，于是没头没尾地说：“真好。”视线也舍不得挪开。  
“好吗？”徐英浩的手放在膝盖，问，“什么好？这样坐着好还是……”  
“和你一起好。”金道英打断，对方明知道他的意思，就像他知道下午收到的贴纸在茶几上，却还要来问他——他以为那至少代表了对方的态度。  
徐英浩侧了侧身，凑了过来，显然是有备而来：“可你还是走了。”  
金道英想，对方这是在怪他。他应该辩驳的，可是却说不出话来，只得恋恋不舍地移开了目光。  
他为什么要走？  
那其实是逃亡。  
很久以前的那次旅行结束之后，金道英发觉自己陷入了泥淖，越发无法抽身，甚至于叫他生出错觉来——好像他可以和徐英浩以简单的肉体关系永远联系起来。同时他心里又知道，那是假的——没有什么时间限定可以被无限拉伸到永远。  
可他还是想，他们有两间房，可以分开住，也可以睡在一张床上，会有莫名动身的旅行，也会窝在拥挤的沙发看一晚的电影。  
直到房租到期。  
金道英以前不觉得这是多大的事，哪有一纸租约破碎的关系，然而当头棒喝的是，他步履维艰维系的感情，那根本谈不上感情的关系，比手头那张纸还要脆弱。他这下知道了，永远也是比较出来的，现实太短，想象就会特别长。  
这时候他看到徐英浩跟选出床上那玩偶的人说说笑笑，便安慰自己及时止损。

可那都不是真的，只是他当时不知道。  
只有酸涩的感情是真的——当时他的，后来徐英浩和他的。  
而如果没有走这样的假设——他应当这样假设，又不敢这样假设，于是竭力压下念头。越是追悔的时候，他便越要在对方面前笑得柔软一些。

 

徐英浩说：“你不要哭。”接着凑上去亲吻了对方的眼睛。他不是质问的意思，后面也还有准备好的话，却碰到了对方的伤口，便不想再说下去了。  
金道英没有哭。他清楚地知道自己的眼睛是干燥的，眼睑下面的皮肤也是干燥的。可是对方的嘴好烫，他的眼睛跟着越来越烫，直到被对方亲湿润起来。  
吻并没有停留在原地，又或者徐英浩的目标本就不是那层薄薄的眼皮——只是因为那是离得最近的地方。他想要自己的意识深入进金道英的脑袋里，把那些关于离开的部分全部消除清零。  
现在目的达到了，他便含着金道英的嘴唇，上唇和下唇。他乘着对方呼吸的翕合，更加深入进去，狠狠地扫过牙床和上颚，和对方纠缠起来。  
呼吸变得急促的同时，身体就变软了，金道英太瘦了，相撞的怀抱其实没有肉感的，可是当胳膊环上他的脖子，黏糊糊地搂紧，徐英浩便觉得对方是最柔软的。  
金道英想，这个吻是特别的，他肯定这是有生以来最热的一次，可对方伸进他衣服下摆的手好像更热，沿着腰摩擦着向上的时候便热得发烫了。  
好像一根火柴，亟待点燃。  
他剧烈的喘息，鼻息都在颤抖，手臂无论怎么收紧好像都不能满足，最后只得拽着对方的衣服，结束那个吻的时候，开口的声音都软了：“做吧，好不好？”  
他声音太小了，像是怕对方听不见一样，他紧接着又坚定地重复了一遍：“做吧，嗯？”他不自觉地用鼻音哼了一下，又因为伴随着吐息而拉长，像是要求，又像是请求。  
徐英浩看着对方透明却泛红的耳垂，吻了上去。他舔弄着，慢条斯里地问：“做……就不走了？”  
金道英痒得缩起了脖子：“不走。”  
徐英浩被对方的迫切取悦，笑着亲吻他的鼻尖，又用牙齿抵着，说：“身上藏了一个套，你找找。”

 

金道英没有想到，一个套能这么难找。  
他隔着衣服亲吻对方的胸膛，没有在前胸的口袋发现一点包装袋的痕迹，于是只好向下去寻找裤子的口袋。可是对方的手引着他上上下下摸索了半天，甚至连皮带都被对方骗着拉扯开，口袋全都翻到外面，也没有看见那个套的影子。  
——倒是他人被对方逗得从耳朵红到了脖子。  
等反应过来，金道英才发现对方已经占据了他原来的位置，舒服地倚着靠垫坐在床头，而他自己却别扭地挤在床沿上，好像对方翻个身都能掉下去。  
于是起身想换个位置，却在中途被对方抓着腰一拉，他索性跪坐在了人的小腹。  
徐英浩把人往怀里搂，直到对方脸颊蹭到他的下巴：“找得到吗？”  
金道英鼓了鼓脸，嘟囔说自己应该背着对方买好的，省得在这边爬上爬下的找。又反应过来咬着对方的下巴问那个所谓的套是否真实存在。“你是不是骗我？”他越想越觉得不对，扁着嘴装作生气，“你就这么不想……”  
徐英浩按着翻身要走的人打断说：“那我来找。”  
“……诶？”  
徐英浩从善如流地亲吻对方耳后的皮肤，吮吸过后蹭着耳垂：“不在这里。”  
金道英觉得耳朵都麻了，连带着脑袋都转不过来了。他怎么也想不通明明东西是对方藏的，为什么要对他上下动手来找。  
徐英浩的吻顺着脖颈向下，在喉结的地方停留，齿尖抵着脆弱的皮肤，接着又将人托着腰往上，方便那些吻去往锁骨。  
“……你这和贼喊捉贼有什么区别？”金道英已经被对方啃得颤颤巍巍，好半天才伸手撑住床头的栏杆找到了支撑点。  
徐英浩顺手打了对方的屁股，振振有词：“反被人藏起来也不是不可能。”  
“怎么……”金道英气极，话还没说完，又被对方就着连拍了几下，羞赧地一下说不出话来了。  
徐英浩小声嘀咕：“竟然长肉了。”  
“……怎么可能。”金道英猛地坐起来，接着前半句话说完，也不知是反驳对方的哪一句，只是眼睛都红了，圆圆地瞪着对方，好半天才说出话来，“你别……别这么弄我。”他可不记得以前对方会在开始前这么把玩他，叫他又燥又急的。  
拍拍对方的背，徐英浩把人安抚好，睁着眼睛说瞎话：“是真的忘了藏在哪里了。”  
金道英才不相信，只是趴下来，脸贴着对方的脸：“那我出钱，你再去买一盒。”  
徐英浩摇头：“舍不得。”手还在往对方的裤子口袋里摸。  
金道英缩着腰想要闪躲，没能得逞，只能任由对方从前翻到后，小声抱怨说：“……我出钱，你舍不得什么。”  
徐英浩笑了，故意逗对方：“舍不得离开你。”  
“……”金道英接不下去，却因为对方胸腔的震动隔着两层衣服传过来，他的心也砰砰地加速起来。没等他说出话来，就又接着被对方捏了一把腰。  
“嗯？”他已经放弃抵抗，敷衍地应了一声。  
“找到了。”


	12. Chapter 12

那像是这世界沉默了一个世纪，发出的第一个音节。叫金道英觉得恍惚。然而直到对方又重复了一句，他才反应过来这话是专门说给他听并势必要得到答复的——但他已经走神了。  
人总爱把自己的感情寄托在原本没有感情的食物，比如他们之间一再被提起的星空，没头没尾成了礼物的星星贴纸。金道英说着：“我明白了。”  
徐英浩把玩着手上的物件倒不明白对方的意思了。他朝对方笑了一下：“这可不是我期待的回应。”听起来却像，欢迎来到我的城市。  
于是对方的笑印在了金道英的心里，他迫不及待地想要吻上去，却因为对方摩搓着他脸颊的拇指停下了。开始觉得自己和那个套一样被握在手心。  
他亲吻了徐英浩停留在他嘴角的指尖，接着在对方的注视下含住了那个包装袋。他凑到对方的耳边含糊不清地问：“什么时候藏的？”  
徐英浩猜测对方知道这样的举动会带来具有冲击力的画面，因为伏在他身上那人的身体越发柔软：“发消息的时候。”他伸手搂着对方的脖子，将脸埋进肩颈，牙齿抵着锁骨上最薄的皮肤，然后吮吸。  
金道英吃痛耸起肩膀，又因为对方温柔的舔舐放松下来，嘀嘀咕咕地说：“我是问，你什么时候藏在我身上的？”  
徐英浩仿佛没有听见对方的问话，他的吻顺着向下。对方本不习惯将扣子系到顶，于是他吻着便连下面的扣子都一道解开了。可是这样也不足以满足，最终他一手环住对方的腰，将人与自己颠倒了顺序，然后在对方失去平衡慌乱的时候将人胳膊举高，衣服被从下摆撩起。  
“你……”金道英想要说什么，却因为掀起的衣服蒙住了脸而噤声，他以为对方会像以前那样拎着自己很快将碍事的衣服扯去，但是没有。他被困入看不分明的环境，同时失去了活动手臂的自由。  
他想，在床上对方一如既往地坏心思，甚至经过这几年还显得变本加厉。  
可是这样又是好的，比他想象中真实。

徐英浩手指抚摸着平躺都瘦得鼓起的胯骨，直到身下的人痒得拱起腰来。因为手被衣服困住，对方便摇摆着腰闪躲这种隔靴搔痒的爱抚——只需低头亲吻上平躺的小腹便没了动静。  
徐英浩觉得对方从来没变，几年的时光不过叫人面上的面具厚了些，只这样将脸蒙上，便收获了格外诚实的金道英。  
舌尖扫过皮肤，承受者猛得颤抖了一下，闪躲的动作因为对方按在腰上的手失败，只来得及发出一声短促的呜咽，蒙在衣服里叫对方听不真切，却加了混响在他脑海里反复。对方却像不知道他的窘迫一样，湿漉漉的痕迹一路向下。  
徐英浩是故意的，是有理由的。  
金道英这个人不知道是麻木还是聪明，受着痛说没事的本领一绝，不相关的人可以不知咸淡地留一句“真厉害”的评价，而对将他放在心上的人来说便成了折磨——徐英浩是这样的人。  
知道对方存心折腾自己，聪明人转换了策略，他不打算挣扎摆脱半挂在胳膊和脸上的衣服——那是两人游戏的乐趣，相反，他曲起膝盖蹭着对方的腰示好，在对方到达睡裤的松紧带之前，哑着嗓子含糊不清说：“好喜欢你。”  
——几年前说不出口的话，这几天却是说尽了。  
徐英浩勾起嘴角。他食指勾住裤腰边缘，将对方松垮的睡裤向下脱到膝盖弯处，接着将整个手掌覆上了对方的下身。他的动作不快，显得专注而认真，开口却仍在逗对方：“人人都在付出，喜欢就变得廉价了。”  
被蒙在衣服下面的人“嘶——”地皱起来，深吸一口气，又颤巍巍地叹息。  
徐英浩听见刺刺啦啦的声音，想起那套现在连着包装藏在对方嘴里。  
“……那我多付出一点就好了嘛。”金道英的声音软，句末的语气词从他口中出来应当更软一些，但经不住有人上下套弄还要在顶端施力。于是本应延长的词戛然而止，化成了微弱地叹息，像呜咽的动物。  
徐英浩被对方的反馈取悦——无论是说出口的还是咽下去的——于是手上的动作便反过来讨好对方，直到看见身下那人泛红的小腹紧绷起来，接着释放。  
重新覆上对方的身体，徐英浩终于帮着人把衣服从手肘脱了，重新看见了金道英的脸。  
金道英的头发很软，出了汗就湿成一缕一缕，乱七八糟贴在额角，显得皮肤很白，又显得眼圈和两颊发红。他仍旧含着小小的一片，连话都懒得说了，只是眯着眼睛去看徐英浩，像是埋怨，又好像带着难以言说的风情——那都是邀请。  
徐英浩贴着对方的胸口，身体也跟着剧烈起伏，仿佛自己呼吸急促起来，而对方坚持在他身上拉拉扯扯，直到上下的衣物同样被脱去。  
金道英用力地搂住了身上人的脖子，像过去的每一次，又和每一次都不一样。不是求而不得的退步妥协，而是求证——好像直到他们抱在一起，皮肉贴着皮肉，才算尘埃落定。

 

徐英浩用食指和拇指将未开封的套从对方嘴里取来，蹭过脸颊的时候还用拇指恋恋不舍地摩搓，直到对方急了，呲着牙作势要咬人才作罢。  
等他撕开包装，又把东西放回了对方手里。  
金道英愣了一下，还是顺从的接过。  
徐英浩善解人意地解释：“怕你急着又拆不开。”  
都多少年的事了还要记挂着揶揄自己，金道英心里不平，转念一想又忍不住感慨，自己都要忘记的事，对方却还记着。  
于是他的心情起伏起来，随心用指节略过对方的小腹，顺着腹股沟向下，并非本意刺激得对方呼吸变沉。于是安抚性地一手撸动了两下，接着用手指捏住套顶端，另一手将其卷折的部分一点点往下推，直到底端才停下，曲起指节环住。  
金道英抬起头来面对徐英浩，嘴角扬起来，眼睛也笑眯眯地。他动了动嘴，犹豫了一下，低声说：“My John, my zone.”一字一顿，坚定地看着对方的眼睛。  
徐英浩很快按倒了金道英，准确地咬上了他嘴，用力的吮吸，像是要狠狠挖掘这张嘴里还藏着什么甜言蜜语。他不知道这么一句是对方一时兴起，还是早有准备——只觉得好甜，连带着对方整个人都像是从蜜里捞出来的。  
“还有什么？”他一手摸来润滑剂将对方下身弄得湿淋淋地一片，手指还在深入摸索，另一手揽着对方的背往怀里按。甚至在说这话的时候，他还咬着对方的下唇——好像这样就能将低笑的声音堵在喉咙。  
“还有……”金道英失神得看着他，跟着重复了一半才意识到对方已经抵在身下，脑袋一空，只轻飘飘地反问了一句：“什么？”用最迷茫的语气。  
提问者并不关心问题的答案，只是在对方松懈的时候挺腰往里顶，等对方应激反应地弓起腰时搂着人的腰死死地往怀里按。  
没什么承受不了的，金道英这么想着将脸埋在对方的肩膀。他大口喘着气，异物感伴随着酸涩和鼓胀，顺着他的尾椎骨往上。徒劳地搂紧对方的肩膀，他咬着牙将呻吟咽在喉咙，于是叹息擦着声带而出，比往日低了许多。  
徐英浩很快使得这些叹息变得短促，接着全部消失。他不断地顶撞，只听见轻微的呜咽，和不断从对方口中漏出的哼唧声。  
承受的一方连思维都要被撞碎，他突然听到了雨声，砰砰得拍打着窗户玻璃，好久之后才意识到那是自己的心跳。  
他的腿努力地往对方腰上挂，却在剧烈的动作中不得力地往下滑，最终对方体贴的扶住。于是不再委屈，他收紧了搂着对方的手臂，在对方深入的时候配合地挺腰。  
——直到释放。

 

“我好像有点傻，”金道英翻了个身，汗涔涔地靠在枕边人的肩膀，“明明以前觉得自己挺聪明的。”他嘀咕。  
徐英浩摸了摸他的头发，顺着人的意思逗道：“没事，以后不傻就行了。”他想，如果金道英瞪圆了眼睛，他就要凑上去亲亲眼睛。  
可是没有。  
金道英先一步亲上了他的嘴，磨蹭了好一会又停在了嘴角，软乎乎地说：“好。”  
徐英浩反倒手足无措起来。“不是，”他搂着人的腰直往自己怀里带，“我不是在怪你，责任是我们两个人的，你不用这样。”  
金道英笑得脸都皱起来，只有眼睛还是亮晶晶的，他说：“我知道。”  
徐英浩反应过来去捏他的腰：“你故意的？就这么想听这句话？”  
金道英痒得缩起来，头都要埋进被子，直到对方把他从被子里拉出来。“我想看星星了。”他一本正经地转移话题。  
“下雨，”徐英浩甚至没有转头看看窗外，“没有星星给你看。”  
“可是我想看星星，我想和你一起看星星。”金道英学着很早以前徐英浩说过的话，全当什么都没有听见，甚至十分坚定地补充道，“我们应该一起看星星。”  
“可是没有星星，”徐英浩压着笑意，“下雨的天你要怎么看星星？”  
金道英盯着徐英浩。  
徐英浩看着金道英。  
“……你不是送给我了吗，”金道英努了努嘴提醒，指向床旁边，“那个贴纸……”他说着又觉得自己说的什么话，突然后悔，声音也低了下来。  
徐英浩顺着亲了一下。  
“算了。”金道英迟来地羞赧，想翻身睡觉。  
徐英浩拦住了，说：“不是因为星光太美。”  
“什么？”金道英一愣。

在两个人分开的那些日子，徐英浩总是想起金道英的话：“你总不能是因为今晚星光太美，才跑来跟我上床吧。”  
他曾以为对方执意不解风情，心里复杂的感情作祟，没能好好回答。他只是反问道：“你觉得好看吗？”  
他记得，那时候金道英抬头看了许久，久到他以为对方已经睡着，直到最后才说：“我好像看不出来。”

徐英浩把那贴纸放在金道英手里，那是给以前的的金道英一个答案：“只要你喜欢，每天的星星都可以很好看。”


End file.
